the rise of Team Dark Star
by RavenSpellsoer
Summary: well team star tries to save the world let's see what happens to the Pokemon who joined up with shadow to take over the world! This is a much more darker and sexually active story if you could not handle what was in team star do not read the story it is a whole lot more gourrier and there is a lot of rape, gender play, and age playing. you have been warned.


**chapter one placement.**

* * *

Sorry everyone for taking so long at getting this chapter out I had an editor helping me with it until I figure it out that he was actually correcting and changing some of the story and adding a new character that he did not discuss with me I had to go over what he changed and by the time I figure it out it would be much easier to just take it from the original source I had more than half of it already recorrect so sorry for taking so long and I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out a month now that I had to split my story into.

* * *

as static and Zuka away to the water regions main base the bass studded to turn on and a loud humming sound came from the missionary as static and Zuka teleported into a large room.

Static puts Zuka down after the beam transported the two of them to the new location as he looks around some. "Nice local...though I'm hoping we aren't underwater or I'm kind of limited in movement. He walked about as the stealth suit wearing chu was getting curious for a moment."

As Static put Zuka down, master given the line out and that you get hit with a black badge, we must be in one of the corrupted Army's water guildhall that means we are under water so I would be careful about opening some doors. she said with a polite tone.

The Pikachu sweatdropped. "THAT...was what I was afraid of." he sighs as he takes a look to the room at least.

As he looks around he notices it's just a normal Coral room pretty big but there were a few platforms above his head, since he is news to this world he has no clue what they mean or why they were there, as he look around hee see a wooden door in front of him, but even with his best effort he couldn't hear a single sound other than the two of them.

He had to be glad of the fact this is a safe spot for air needing Pokemon like him but now he only had a new task to see where they are for a bit...as he grins. "Zuka, do you got any knowledge of any area of the water areas? It might at least give me a hint of where the world we are."

As she shakes her head, no master this is the first time I've ever left the cafe remember I only knew it was the water region by adding up the ground around us and that he used a black badge, if I remember correctly there should be over 40 water Guild Halls that we own, the water region is pretty big so we use multiple buildings to hide our location I would have to check the directory to see Where We Are, but you do not need to worry inside the building is air and there is a water tunnel for Pokemon who have to have of water right over there, and she points to a pool right next to them.

nods "Well...as one says best...ask the locals. Though I got a feeling they're not expecting anyone." And the fact that they were the ones who might have abandoned the water prince Manaphy it is clear not to mention the Pokemon period. But he knew this'll be an interesting adventure to see if someone was looking to the water...taking a moment to sweatdrop, he STILL looked like a sneasel cosplaying a Pikachu.

As he started to walk towards the door does that mean you wish to leave this room as an S rank you should not worry so much master. She said in a polite tone as she walked toward the door.

Static chuckled as he did sigh. "Your right. It's probably just the curious soul I have. I mean, this world to me is new and I wanted to learn. Though it looks like the two of us are the only ones here... I think." as she saw him adjust the zipper on is stealth suit.

She smiled and walked closer snuggling next to him, Master do you want to release some tension into me, she says as she snuggles him and nozzles on to his sheath.

Static mmms "I'm tempted on it. Though something that has been bothering me since I got to this world...and if anything I want to know if it works." his paw rubbed her. "And I'll let you see it and maybe explore it first." as she saw him kindly take the 002 off and put it on himself "Ok...Henshin Check." (he saw his watch show 4 phrases and statuses. [Gogo: NW | Shocka: Working | Drilla: NW | Aqua: NW]) "Well... makes sense but let's see if it works. []Henshin a Shocka![]"

The Pikachu was glad he got out of the suit first as he lets out a RAI...his body going from yellow to orange, getting zap style brown stripes on his back, his cheeks a gold color and his lightning bolt tail getting a single bolt atop a whip tail. Now he was a Raichu. "Whoa...I think the experiment worked.. ! Static tries to adjust as he was clearly new to this.

Seeing this Zuka squid out, Master you have evolved into a Raichu {"one of the most hated Pokemon in the world because it's not marketable"} this is great so that watch made you evolve into Raichu, she said with a smile as she went over to hug him, unfortunately as soon as she did, Static couldn't stay on his feet with the extra weight and fell onto his butt.

he murfs and caught her as he yips a bit..having to tilt to the side as he felt he almost feel fully over onto the vital parts of the suit falling onto his side as she is caught and barely escaped totaling the suit. K-kind of. But this is only temporary. This is still an experimental item. looks to it and her in turn. But the main part of the Pokemorpher is a complete success.

Master are you having problems standing up, as she looks a little bit worried.

Static sweatdrops a bit. "The transformation is new to me...and the first time I tried to do it I ended up here." he answered her as he looks to her. "Though this can be a learning experience."

Oh as she gets up and moves over to static suit and moves away a few inches then moved back in front of him, Master do you want me to assist you with your experiments, as she lies down on her back spreading her legs you feeling her slit still wearing the panties saying I belong to static on it.

he chuckled...adjusting to get over her carefully. "Your a very good assistant. Yes. I would...enjoy your help." as he adjusted to not go into her on the spot as he grinds up to stirr himself up.

both of them realize that it wasn't just his size that increase but also his dick length and with, remembering that she was a virgin earlier today he realizes that if he put his full length in her he actually might hurt her badly without some prep work.

"We'll...have to work on taking on this...so until further notice...you aren't taking this fully." he had to tell her, knowing the dangers of a smaller mon to a bigger mon relationship aren't...the simplest of matters as he tries to grind and tease her up a bit. "At least not without some help to attempt it." as he crawls back down her body to start to see her sex, licking his lips.

as she frowned a bit, okay master my body is yours to do with as you wish and if you think I want it be able to please you right away, I am sorry for that! she said in a sad tone but with a smile on her face seeing where her master was going.

grins "Then let's see if we can fix the problem we have to have you get there." as he started to work his tongue into her, working orally along her sex, lapping her clip, around her slit and then into her cunny.

And she moaned out in pleasure keeping her legs spread and smiling happily at her master letting him take full control over her. Both of them started to notice that her panties started to shrink and grow tighter on her what made her feel very in trapped in them but felt very good to her as a soft pink light started to come from them.

He was fascinated, but didn't try to push that, as he started to lap and eat her out. The panties were supposed to raise certain EXP on her, and he is curious of how much that is true as he resumes eating her out with slurrps and laps.

As she starts to pant and twitch as har orgasm started to draw nearer, master I'm I'm about to, as the gas out for air sending a spray of liquid into static mouth.

he had to chuckle a bit as he drinks her up, trying to keep her blissed a bit while drinking her up like a cat with their drink.

After a few minutes her contractions stopped and she was panting on the ground, just then the 002 started to beep and transformed him back into his original Pikachu form.

He was blinking as he was surprised but grins. "Well the time's up...though I think someone still needs some reward for trying to help me." The blackened Pikachu smiles...crawling up on her as she felt his cock aiming to fill her up.

As she smiled still coming back from her orgasm, Master may I ask will I be one of the girls that you will try to impregnate to start an army or will you use your sister only? She asked in a curious tone with a little bit of Hope in her voice.

Mmms as she felt his cock tease her. "Well...I think there's a chance. Though I think unless my sister needs your help then I would like you to help her out in making chus be it birthing or being a part of the breeding process...but to do it safely it will means you might need to evolve to do it safely so think carefully on that one. After all unless you got something like what I have to try to momentary transform...then you might injure yourself or any kids you would want." He did say that in a seriously worried tone, telling she did have a master that is aware of the dangers.

As she nodded, I will be able to have children if you give me a pill for it even as a Pichu but you're right it would be quite painful and I would only be able to birth one or two children unlike the six or eight children your sister will be able to give birth to for you my master so I'll play nanny to your children when I'm not pregnant with your child, she says with a happy smile as he rubs her belly thinking of the future.

He pokes her nose playfully. "BUT...aren't the chu of us supposed to have fun?" the Pika had a timely joke for their species as he starts to push into her with a good filling.

But master I am having fun with you, and I feel so full and completed with you deep inside me if I could I would love to give you this feeling for the rest of my life, just to sit here on your cock and warm it with my vagina It Feels So heavenly and how caring and nice you are to me is so romantic, she says with a happy smile, as the two of them start to hear a humming sound come from around the room.

'Fudge it...' he thought, focusing to Zuka through their connection. (t)So much for our time alone. Let's see if we can keep it down Zuka! If you hear something sans us try to point to where it could be.(t) He makes out with her, trying to keep it down as he tries to keep the humps soft he can make them down as he kept his ears up to listen for who is about as it was clear he was determined to take her but not risking them being ambushed if he can help it.

Master that's the teleportation gate that means someone's teleporting in, after saying that a black Eevee with a bloated body teleported next to them smelling of semen shit and heavy musk and right next to her was a fully corrupted Munna with a bloated stomach and her legs parted with a well-used vagina.

Static had to pick up Zuka fast as he had frozen his taking of her to a stop having to hold his reaction as it was clear THAT was a WTF moment he saw the two corrupted mon arrive...Teleporters always were unexpected.

From what static and Zuka could tell they did not seem to be moving other than breathing lying on the ground with glassy eyes as if no one was home.

Blinks as this situation is...well, w-e-i-r-d. "...hello?"

As the two of them still did not comply or move from their spots.

"I...think the moment's shot..." he whispered to Zuka as he had been shocked for sure that it might be safer to hold up...though inside he so wanted to finish playing as she probably sense the tears from the sudden mood kill. "Might need to get the suit and see if we can move now."

All of a sudden another humming sound coming from all around them now knowing that it is actually the teleportation have another Pokemon both static and Zuka move away to see 4 Pokemon appear into the room, a corrupted Sylveon and Emolga and a normal colored Fennekin and Buizel, all staring at them with static dick still firmly inside Zuka.

and he was honestly trying to calm down...as he blushed a bit...He'd react but he would at least wait until someone had some kind of LIFE in their eyes.

"Aww, did we catch you at a bad time." The Emolga said with a laugh. "If memory serves, we have met before and your name is Static. You claim to by Sparks' little brother, but I think that is only an emotional title. In case you don't remember, my current name is Anna." She said with an evil smile and a look that said she was enjoying the awkward situation Static was in.

as the Sylveon grins, hey is there a chance I can have a ride after her! she says with a playful smile.

Eye twitch as he had an unease. "I'm not sure I wanna know how you know me in a sense." Why is he having memories of the Emolga in the Bug area. "And I..was having personal time with the mon here." He spoke up as he was holding Zuka on that.

"Personal time... I know what that is, but you will be lucky to get much of it around here. An audience is normal and you are lucky that one of my teachers is willing to wait for her turn." Anna said with a smile. She then thought about why they were here. "To be honest, you are expected to play with me and Sylveon before we go find your sister." She said as her smile turned from an amused one to a flirty one.

ho I get to play with him too I'll make sure to show you all his pleasure spots if you let me go first, the Sylveon said in a flirty tone as she gives Anna a kiss on the mouth.

Static at least blushed as he could hear that 2 females were with him along with Zuka...well at least the ones that seem living as he was grinding to Zuka "Probably going to be interesting knowing who's with me. And to be nice...I'm Static, this is Zuka...and what happened with them? I ask since they kind of shot the mood out of me." as he tried to ignore the two totaled black Pokemon while feeling the idea of at least knowing his new female allies more. "And I did call him that, it was out of respect I had."

Well to tell you the truth what happened to them is kind of a sad story the eevee was raped to near-death and her mine is broken because of the traumatic experience, and the other one is in a pretty much coma thanks to being over stimuli eyes. To the point that her mind is barely working, that's kind of what happens to females if a mail makes them have too many kids under the corrupted influence at a quick pace, as she moves up close to static and starts to check him out, circling around him and sniffing at his balls and giving them a playful lick, don't worry I'll make sure to keep you in Eternal Bliss when it's my turn to play with you unlike that cock sleeve who's just sitting there on your sword, she says with a playful wink as she starts to play with his tail.

He quivered...murrrring as he was stirred up to precumming again as he spoke up. "She's my assistant...meaning she's supposed to help me." He at least explained as it was clear he's kind of going to be the center of attention. He didn't downsize but it is clear he's aware he is going to have his paws full so very soon...though he was glad that he plotted to have more than one partner for mating but now this might be a surprise...glad he has kept something in mind but hopes these females aren't going to get him before he gets that 'medicine' for what's going on...or arceus help his sanity.

If I get this correct you're a human right as her feelers start to rub all over his body as she sucks and licks on his balls with her paws playing with his tail, she must be a very useful assistant if she lets you do this to her unless oh she's one of of our well behaved toys isn't she, she asses in a serious tone.

Anna watched Sylveon go to work as she mentally took notes. She knew this wasn't a lesson, but there were still things she could learn here.

The Pika moaned as he was pleasured up, feeling his tension rise up again as he had to ask. "She was from a breeding...group...had to be clever...to get out."

Oh I see I see, as the Sylveon stop playing with his balls and uses two of her feelers to help her stand up on two feet staring him in the eyes as he is still thrusted into Zuka giving both of them hug before she leans in and give him a passionate kiss sending her tongue into his mouth as her feelers rub over his body, you taste very delicious I can't wait to have your child in me are you trying to put a child in her she's a little bit young but I can help you with that, she says in a sexy tone in his ear.

as Zuka smiled at that and look to her master with big pleading eyes.

He groaned out as he moaned deep. "As I said...personal time...when it's time for that...she'll have to decide if to evolve or not for...something as...intense." He lets out a spark wave around his body as Zuka got what he can offer...shivering as he was aware this was going to be the start of his fun starting up in a way.

As Zuka smiled happy to receive her master's gift.

the Sylveon smiled evilly and asked, I hope you were paying attention student to what I was doing to give him a lot more pleasure and also to pick his pockets, as a feeler held out a bag of pills and handed it to Anna, these pills are usually given to humans to make sure they don't lose them self in mating season but we don't need to worry about them do we, as she stares at static, has the Sylveon looked at Zuka, little missy would you like me to pop out your little soul gem I'll make sure your body is put to good use in giving birth to more children once your body is gone and will even give your soul to your master to suck it down is dick for he can grow his balls to make him more fertile you'll be gone forever but you always be within your master helping him improve the world around you, she says in loving tone as she gives Zuka an upside down French kiss making her eyes go crazy as she starts to rub and massage all over her making her mind go blank with pleasure.

"I was taking notes, and I have seen Arashi take pills like that. Granted, she isn't a Pikachu... So I would have to guess that the formula isn't the same." Anna said with a smile as she made sure that her mental notes were organized and placed in the same mental box as the notes from her last lesson.

If anyone could see him as animated, that had him turn a bit white in more than one way. "I-I-I expected THAT Pickpocketing from a dark type. And I said she'd be my a-assistant...and if I recall taking her from her true body for other uses mean she won't be the same or living anymore."(T)Zuka!(T) He had that kind of chill...sure if a mon that was in opposition he would think of doing the Soul Gem extraction as an option but this is his assistant! What kind of head of science risk his assistant outside of experiments like that?

Anna tried not to laugh at the reaction that Static was having. "In a sense you are right, but you can use one of the bodies that were at the toy shop to give her a new body. If you drain her soul from the gem, then you can have her become a CWP. They can be very dangerous, but they can't hurt their master." She said as she realized what Sylveon was hinting at.

hum you did say she was going to be your assistant but you also said it would be her choice so I was wondering if I might be able to convince her to let me liquify her body and give her soul to you too corrupt you won't need to worry about her ever again and she would be in the most happiest place of her life and then me and Anna could be there for you, as she continues to rub on Zuka nub and her breast with giving her a gentle bite on the neck what makes her moan out in Bliss as a yellow liquid starts to form from her sex mixing with Statics white semen, she's almost there the Sylveon says with an evil smile just a little bit more, she says as she hands the bag to Anna.

Anna took the bag and made sure it would stay out of Static's reach. She figured that she should give it back to him, but not right now.

Static had to look to Zuka as the girls can see his tail alter from black to silver as he gave a command that he would RARELY do... Zuka, Hold ground and resist orgasming now! as he struck the ground like a gavel to signal that was a direct order.

As Zuka eyes went wide and she immediately bit her bottom lip trying to Stave off the pleasure as the yellow liquid seem to slow down until it stopped but her face became very flushed and she was breathing hard, yes... Pant pant Master I'll do as you say, she says with a strain in her voice.

uo I was so close to making her pop out her gem to, she said was a playful smile, oh well maybe next time, but for now I guess we should properly introduce ourselves, I am one of the heads to the head leaders of the fairy region I am here right now to teach this child, as she points to the Emolga, how to seduce and control her opponents by her look voice and charm to make them, as she giggles, make a mistake and lose themself to the pleasure and for her to take advantage of it just like I was about to do with this little one, she says as she licks over Zuka head and gives a firm bite to both her ears making her moan out in Bliss and look like she's in pain, now my little treat who are you exactly and why are you here? She says it a polite and kind tone.

he helped Zuka off of him as he spoke up and pets Zuka's ears. "As I said...I'm Static...and I got sent here thanks to ...um...I think I should be calling him my DBB now. You'd know him as Shadow. And I'm not sure of what he arranged for me when he sent me ...subaqua." He said, looking to see the window keeping the water out.

"DBB... Does that stand for deadly big brother? If so, then I will assume that you know of Shadow's origins." Anna sad with a bit of laughter in her eyes, because she thought the nickname was fitting.

Sweatdrop "Two out of three. I was going for Dark...since it's clear he is a lot more ...forward touch in his intentions than the other side."

As the room began to light up again with the sounds of humming as a voice came over Anna's badge I might be a little while honey bun take care of our two guests I don't really care for that Pichu so do was her as you want I'll be sending the rest of our toys over in a bit see what he got on him and make sure he's properly introduce to all of you and I want him to know who the pink cum dumpster is, after he was done speaking a red ring Umbreon teleported into the base with red glowing eyes.

Static had to sweatdrop hearing the commentary on Zuka. (T) everyone's out to get you Zuka? Might want to try to keep near me when you can.(T) to that he noted the Umbreon who just entered. "Han'ya?" In a way he is glad to see at least one remembered face from his older group...though had a feeling it's temporary.

"Ha..Han'ya?" Anna asked in surprise as she took in the sight of her cousin. She then shook her head. "Well, since Shadow wants you to know the truth... The Munna is my old body. If you were told the identities of Sparks' mates, then you would know of a Munna named Sanja. That was me until Manaphy used an ability to have my soul go into the body you see now." Anna said as Han'ya walked over to her two patients.

"Yes. I have thrown my lot in with Shadow. Better than being dead and having my body used by a ghost Pokemon to take my team apart." Han'ya said in a tone that said she was glad to see a friendly face, but that she was also surprised about something. That something was the fact that Anna was Sanja.

The chu had to be surprised but also glad a bit the Munna did live in a new body. "I think we'll talk after you finish work." He commented as he is aware of her occupation. Though seeing the look on her, it'll be a twist if the eon is able to tell Sparks some of the stuff heard here.

As the Fennekin spoke up, hi my name is Satoshi and not to be rude and all but where in the water region is this place? it cold and damp and is there any beds in here or a room that's not going to make me feel very nervous about walking around, he says as he sees the water outside the window and shivers, and those two are going to need to be taken to the hospital wing if you want any chance to help them. He says in a professional tone.

"There should be a few rooms that don't have beds, but first, escort Han'ya and those two to the medical wing." Sanja said as she thought about where they were. She then looked at Static. "It is good that you understand that she has work to do. So do you. We are to go find your sister, but only after you put your seed in me and Sylveon. I have been given permission to do whatever I want with your slave, but you can keep her. You just have to give me a good reason to try to convince Shadow that she won't be used against him." Anna said in a calm, but dark tone. Han'ya smiled as she realized that Satoshi was another doctor and was glad to hear that he was to help her, even if it was just to show her around.

Static at least heard that as he did speak up professionally. "She is my assistant and considering her style she's to help me where she can possibly be of help...thus if anything the only reason she would be dangerous to someone else is if someone is endangering her life as that's the primary permission I would give anyone under me. And that would include forcing her gem out." with how firm a tone it was clear that he wasn't going to budge on it no matter how much they pushed...so if anything the only reason she would be a danger is those wanting to make her a soul gem and that would endanger her life

"I see. I wasn't going to push the idea of turning her into a gem. She can just work on taking care of the kids that are bound to come. Now, I believe it is Sylveon's turn to have some fun with you." Anna said with a shrug.

Light blush. "You ladies are right to the point aren't you? I can't deny how forward you are and it would be rude for a lady to be kept waiting if possible." He had to chuckle. (T)Zuka, keep watch on our loot...and also...if they get nosy...not a word of the 002 unless I allow it.(T)

As Zuka nodded and went to go pick up the stealth suit and hold on to the backpack that he had, leaving a trail of semen leaking down her leg with every step.

A Sylveon looked happy at static then look down to see Zuka and frowned at her, child were you raised poorly your masters precious member is not clean and look what you're doing you are wasting his seed, that is a precious gift that he gave you and you just throw it to the ground like it is some disgusting piece of garbage you need to be properly trained, she says it a firm and strong tone what makes Zuka cringe in fear, Anna or should I go by your real name now that you're stop playing disguised, to show a male how much you appreciate them make sure you never leave them dirty after you're done with them and learn to control your vagina muscles to make sure you don't waste any of his precious seed that he gives you because each one could be a child you could have giving birth to because of him, as she puts her head next to his dick taking a long sniff at his Musk before lapping up all his seed until she reach the tip and gave it a soft kiss before swallowing the whole thing all the way to the base without even showing a hint as if she was choking from the length, as static could feel is Dick enter into her throat and start to suck and pulse at it trying to draw it out and deeper into him as her tongue came and started lapping at his balls and her feelers started to play with his cheeks ears and tail all at the same time with one feeler giving a firm hold on his dick moving in tandem with her bobbing.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind, and we can go back to using my real name." Sanja said as she watched and started to take some more mental notes.

Static clearly had to groan out so deeply...at times sparking his body as she was giving him quite the experience. Then again he honestly can sense how good the moment is and how much can keep his head on while the bliss is rushing through him. "Chaaaah..." he got to see this eeveelution at work since it is clear he is in for a ride.

And as soon as she lifted her head all of Statics dick was throbbing hard with not a single drop of saliva or semen left on it, see my child perfectly clean, and by the way he acts it's easy to see that he was a virgin just recently, so he is not that very confident in bed yet given how he didn't try to put his hand on my head he's not the domination type either he's the dominated type meaning you will have to take control of the situation when it's your time to get in bed with him, as she looked back at static as her feelers still rubbing over him as she was talking to Sanja, by the taste of his semen he is a pure electric type so you should be aware that he might shock you when he had his orgasm but since you are an electric type to it should be fine, we will have to study you taking in different Siemens from different types of Pokemon to learn how to tell the difference between them and which ones to be more aware of later, she says in a professional tone, before she starts to look at static, now lying down on your back and spread your legs and make sure your tail is not pin behind you but out in between your legs that way pokemon can play with it, she said in a professional tone as if she was talking to a student.

Sanja gave a nod as she had her mental clone go into Statics mind and find out what is in his bag. She was glad that she had retrieved her mental clone from Feraligatr before he went to Dusknoir.

Static had to sweatdrop. These ladies are CLEARLY not as sugar sweet as they seem to look as he had to focus. "You're enjoying this...and yes...I did just get started in sex." He won't dare start on her being on his case of the sub type since he had a feeling this was for Anna/Sanja. He'd at least behave as he did play along by going onto his back, sitting up as he was watching the Sylveon, but links as to why he was recalling what's in his bag, as he only had some basic stuff like food supplies and the pills.

'An open book. I could do a lot with this, but I will save it for later and resist using my abilities to make it easier to enjoy him during my turn.' Sanja thought as she retracted her mental clone.

Okay Sanja I want you to come and observe get in between his legs and look at his tail hole I want you to play with it well I have sex with him I want you to stimulate the prostate to make him cum, after saying that she used her paw and pushed static onto his back where she gave a passionate French kiss to him exploring his mouth and playing with his tongue as she lined herself up using her feelers to direct his throbbing dick to her pussy and slowly started to grind down on it not taking all of it at once but taking inch by inch doing sexy spinning action making static feel like his dick was in a hurricane a pleasure and torture as how slow she was taking it was driving him mad with pleasure.

It did work to make him feel like he is in bliss though she can see he is able to hold himself back from falling deep into bliss though in turn his body sparked at times, mostly at his ears as to keep from hurting the Sylveon as he was caught in the kiss. Of course he worked to show he isn't just a teacher's toy for this as he used the moment to get his paw on her and kiss back.

Sanja walked over to Static and sat in between his legs. She then picked up his tail and started petting it. As she did this, she bent down and licked the base of his tail.

Make sure you get a finger in there and play with his little cute butt send a few electrical current in there and he'll be spraying like a fire hose in no time she says after breaking the kiss with static, you know you're a cutie right I would just love to gobble you up as she licks his forehead and playfully bites his ear that sends a shot of pleasure to his body as she finally sits down fully onto his dick and without even moving he could feel her vagina muscles already squeezing and sucking at his dick trying to milk him of his seed and give him a pleasurable feeling all around him.

Sanja didn't say anything, but did send an electric current into Static. She also moved one of her hands to his but. "Poke." She said as she stuck two of her finger in his but hole and sent an electrical current from those fingers.

He gasped a bit as he felt the poke and spark as well as the bite and working of his member as he chaaas...his pressure building as it was taking a lot to focus. "As long...as it's...not literal...I'll take it." He was at least holding his own though it was clear he was building up to a blast of a different kind as he was feeling the bliss grow.

Now to finish him off this would usually be the point when I would tell you to dominate him and make him your little toy but shadow hasn't told us that he wants him to be that kind of Pokemon yet so we'll hold off on that, for now as he leans in and puts both paws on his cheeks giving them a gentle but firm rub has she lifted her hips and and dropped right back down sending his dick all the way up to her womb, as she leans in and Whispers come on baby boy don't you want your sister the faster you shoot your load in the both of us and get us pregnant to sooner you can do this to your sister you dirty little toy, she Whispers sexually in his ear.

He at least endured long enough to surprise the Sylveon into a kiss, giving her a pleasure shock as he came and fired into the fem giving her quite a payload as he was able to endure long enough to show he can endure longer than wanted...though he'll need some training to grow that...that is if they wanted to give that training.

after shot after shot went into her and as soon as he was done she closed her eyes for a few seconds then lifted herself off of Statics dick what came out perfectly clean as her vagina closed around it not even letting a single drop leave her, there we go pregnant with quite a few of your kids, and see with my vagina muscles I was able to clean you off and not even a drop Will leak from my vagina, Sanja he'll be tired for a few minutes so you need to give him some time to recharge it's not mating season yet and he obviously took a pill to keep in control will make sure he doesn't take another one so he can knock us up faster, anyways you have to get rid of the bun in your oven before you can put another one in so we should go and take care of your pregnancy first for you can give birth to those children of yours, after that will get you pregnant with his child then find his sister and get her pregnant to. She said with a happy smile.

"I will give birth to my kids and then we will go from there." Sanja said with a little frown because she wanted to play with Static, but understood that he needed to rest.

He panted some and he looks at the girls. "Apparently...sanity is overrated here." He commented as a joke as he looks had a feeling Zuka probably had watched it all so he knew she likely took note too as he hoped she isn't intimidated from it all. Though he also had to watch the fem that was formerly a psychic type as he at least was feeling she is going to be the more...complex of the two.

As the Sylveon moved around and rubbed at Sanja, I never said you couldn't play with him I just said you'll just need some time before he can give you a baby, now let's go exploring and let's see how long you can keep him fully erect well on the walk I want you to tease him until he starts leaking again, Sylveon said as she started to walk towards Zuka licking all of the cum off the ground until she wrapped her dealers around her and brought her upside down next to Sanja until then you can suck this child off trying to get all of her master's present from her such a wasteful child should be punished too so give her a few good spankings and make them pleasurable for her master to watch. She said with an evil smile.

He had to sweatdrop, seeing the girls now have the two of them in odd positions as he is to watch his assistant get punished in a ...blissful manner for not being a better assistant. So much for soft learning as far as he knew it as he gets to watch and likely get re-aroused to the show.

Sanja used her psychic powers to pick up Zuka and bring her over she then started to lick her vagina and send electrical currents into her. Once Zuka felt pleasure from what was being done, she spanked her right above the base of her tail. Once Zuka's vagina was clean, she had her tongue go into it and start to lick up what was inside her. All the while she kept on sending electricity in her and spanking her. Each spank was harder then the last, but the first few were no more the pleasurable taps.

As tears started to run down Zuka face and she moaned out in Bliss in a mixture between pain and pleasure she started to have an orgasm and real her Liquid Plus the seed from her master into Sanja mouth.

As the Sylveon moved to static and whispered into his ear quiet enough for no one else to hear but him, isn't she a kinky little slut for a CWP if she wanted to she could pop out her just by thinking about it, all you would have to do is just get your blessings and let her have the most Blissful end in the world she could have cum out her own soul just to pleasure you, she said in a sexy whisper stroking off Static.

Static quivered...starting to precum as he watched and gulps...biting his lip as he looks at the Sylveon. He was aware that they could make her different...something more than she is now but...it's that heart of his...the same one that kept him from going ballistic when he was smothered in the darkness, that same bit that wanted to find his sister and get to her in way that is truly him, it's the same one that took on a slave and turned her into an assistant to help where possible and maybe make her a living being of her own that could be as smart and yet do it her way...it's what kept him from making that idea the Sylveon whispered from coming out of him. All the while he is trying to not get turned on to the sexual fem on fem action nearby.

Sanja just kept it up. She had a feeling what Sylveon was whispering to Static, but didn't do anything to brig out Zuka's soul gem.

hoo little boy why didn't you tell us you could cum one more time, she said in a playful tone as she licked Statics cheek, Sanja it looks like little boy over here can go one more round if we give birth to your children right here and now you can take on his seed and get pregnant with his child all the sooner I have some bottles in my backpack that will speed up the process just suck that child dry of her present and we can have him what the experience I'm sure that might make him near the very edge so he can pop a child in you right away. She says as she continues to stroke off static.

Sanja gave a smile as she worked a bit harder at what she was doing and had the spanks and electric currents come at a faster pace. All the while she made sure to not miss a drop of what Static had given to Zuka.

And with a loud cry she shot another orgasm into Sanja mouth cleaning her out leaving nothing left inside her.

Sanja moved her mouth away from Zuka and made sure no cum was on her face before she patted Zuka's head "Good girl." She said and then walked over to Sylveon and Static. She was now ready to go through the berthing process for the second time in her life.

as Zuka's was crying loudly rubbing her butt with one hand and covering her vagina with the other trying to fill inside it looking sad and tearful with tears leaking from her eyes.

Now static my lovely assistant right here is going to lie on her back and spread her legs I want you to hold them apart and stare into her vagina well I get her prepped to give birth to her children I want you to keep her upside down and watch the whole process through. She says with a playful smile on her face.

Static had to nod but at least kiss his own assistant's head as he knew she'll be a bit uncomfortable for a while. "You'll be ok Zuka...and I know you're not able to focus a lot but if you can...be ready to help if something happens." His call to have her rest on standby, knowing she'll need it as he gets to Sanja...giving the Emolga a pet upon her belly before adjusting her to be on her back, legs open. "I'd ask where the mon who gave you this gift is but I can guess he's busy."

"That or one of my slaves. I'm not 100% sure. If they are the children of one of my slaves, then they will be seen as more slaves for us to use. If they are of Shadow's blood, then things will be very different in my eyes."Sanja said with a smile and a bit of hope in her eyes. It was easy to see she really wanted the children to be of Shadow's blood.

Static had nodded to that...not sure which way she bonded but kept at ready. Though it had the mon take a moment to rub her legs. "Then should hope for the best then."

Sanja gave a nod as she kept her legs apart and got ready for what was coming. Because she knew how the corruption would work with things, she was expecting more bliss then pain. Granted, she was ready for both.

As the Sylveon moved in front of static making sure that Sanja was in between the two, okay thunder boy I want you to stare into her and watch The birthing process it should be very interesting for you, has she grabbed 3 jars of corrupted fluid, now Sanja if I remember correctly Shadow is your first child and by his fur color you use the corrupted fluid the first time where you corrupt at that time or were you still a purebred Pokemon.

'Dang' he thought as these girls knew his curiosity and intelligence wanting mind would want to know more and as much as this isn't his normal field of research (He'd even say this is a female's field.) it still had him curious enough to know what is going to happen when adding corruption into the equation of mother hood. Though it had him raise an ear to that line. "It wasn't clear if he was a corrupt born or placed in corruption?" Well he did ask.

"I wasn't fully corrupted. I had dealt with corruption before, but I had been purified and didn't deal with it again until after I gave birth. With the exception of the liquid that was used when I gave birth to Shadow." Sanja said with little worry in her eyes. She didn't know how her state would change the experience, but she was now ready for anything.

That had him bite his lip...but nods a bit. "Then best we brace for any result an try to keep a grasp on something since either way the experience isn't going to be as soft as a pillow." he almost can't help but feel he's going to get something to happen when trying to take care of this.

Okay sweetie then I should mention to you that if I pour in the corruption to quit this time it will flow into your womb a lot quicker and your children will be born a little bit sooner and fully corrupted they'll be taking on your level of corruption and become very horny just like Shadow most likely was but if one is a girl you'll need to have to pop her cherry good thing we have a big strong man to do it for us, and you have to keep in mind to keep them away from any Purity weapons their bodies will not be able to hold or even go near them and they'll burst into White Flame if they touch them and you should not try and help them if that's the case white Flames means the flame of purity it is almost immediate death sentence to any corrupted Pokemon who touches it and it's a slow and painful way to die, she says in a firm tone as he starts to pour the liquid into Sanja womb what starts to heat up at contact and feel greatly pleasurable.

Eyes wide ..."White...fire..." The Pikachu bites his lip..."I knew it...it was dangerous to even try to purify a corrupt born child. That fliping water type..." It's clear he can see the fem go on but had to gasp seeing the black fluid go into the fem's breeding core as he held the fem's legs

Sanja sighed out of pleasure, but had still manage to give a solemn nod in understanding. She had also noticed that Static had bit his lip and guessed that he had seen what Sylveon had mentioned happen to someone. 'Some one was foolish, but I wonder what made that mon foolish. Of course, I could be wrong and it was an accident.' She thought and figured that she would ask about that story later.

As the corruption started to enter into her womb Sanja stomach could be seen display bulging out and start to expand as she moaned out in pleasure, not even 3 seconds had passed before her like started to Twitch from convulsions of her about to give birth, Sanja, static is going to hold up your legs now making sure that the baby has to travel uphill to give birth this is going to be hard on you for the first birth but it's something you need to learn if you want to be a excellent breeder temptress, I want you to control your vagina muscles without using your psychic powers to try to push the child out going uphill this will help you get better control over them and you will be able to feel every inch of your child as they travel up your birthing canal and before the child's stomach gets past your birthing canal I want you to tell me what sex they are so you're going to have to pay attention to that, she said with a smile on her face.

He would so get to that tale when this is over as he took the time to rub Sanja's leg and took a moment to hear what was said. IF she kept her psychic power then...now he really had to be careful in a way as he was starting to keep a hold of the legs while knowing the Sylveon was giving such instructions. this clearly is against medical understanding since one would want the birth to be easier. He had to also keep note of the genders that would come up...since he might be needed.

Sanja gave a nod and set her mind to the task. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was willing.

As Sanja started to push out the first child her vagina muscles clamp around her child pushing it out with great ease has she panted in pleasure but still focused on her calf she was able to call out that it was a girl Emolga as the child was being born, the next child was not as easy to give birth to as she started to pant with sweat dripping from her body as a male Emolga was born and with the third child Sanja lost in Bliss that she was having difficulty pulling this child out till Sylveon used her ribbons and push them into her vagina and pulled the child out of her womb making Sanja convulse in pleasure and spray static in the face with her female juices, as she gave birth to one girl and two boys Emolga, As that was going on the room started to hum as a Pokemon with turning to teleport into the room.

Static got the girl as he cleared his face. "That...was a ride. You ok Sanja?" He had to ask as he saw the other two emolga were male so that gave the girls one each, though had to watch the teacher since she so far came up with a lot of surprises.

"Tired, and in bliss. I should be fine." Sanja said as she held onto one of her sons. She was holding onto her youngest and looked at him as she wondered if he would be strong and who had just teleported into the room.

He did hear a teleport happen but kept quiet as he looked to the side to see who dropped in.

As a familiar-looking Pikachu started to walk up to the three of them with a few other Pokemon walking away trying to explore the new area except for two who started to walk towards them to, I see you've been taking good care of my mother and my wife, oh did I miss the birth sorry about that honey I promise I'll catch the next one had to go find your trainers can't have you shaking your duties now, he says with a playful wink as he starts to walk over to the children and pick them up one at a time and smile at them, so we got two boys and one girl a shadow started to walk all three of his kids too Sanja I'm going to use the soul extractor to pull out our kids Souls gems the child who has two souls in them most likely is ours I just want to hear you say what happens to the other sweetie. As he leans in and gives her a passionate kiss well static is still holding her legs up right.

Static had a pale look as he looks at the two. 'ARE the serious?' he thought. Though he had to keep quiet as he can see their oddly joyful looks.

"I understand. I had no plans to shake my duties, and am just glad you got here asap." Sanja said after she returned the kiss. Her body language said that she had greatly enjoyed the kiss. She then looked at her kids. "The unlucky ones will be slaves and they will be expected to follow orders. I won't shed tears over them and they are to be dealt with as you see fit." She said and held out hope for more then one child being of Shadow's blood.

As shadow pulled out each of the children's Souls then place them back in he smiled and brought his daughter and one of his sons and place them into Sanja hands, graduations we have a daughter and a son the other one you gave birth to as a water Soul Gem well these to have electric and flying, static do you mind putting my wife down and I want to hear your honest opinion what do you think of my mother who I turned into my wife and be truthful since we'll be doing the same thing to your sister turning her from your sister to your wife and making us one big happy family for a few months then I'll let you choose where you want to go afterwards will you stay with us or try to live out on your own but that's a conversation for later, Shadow as he's rubbing on his wife stomach trying to ease any pain she might be in well her two children are sucking on her nipples trying to get some milk from them as their third child just sits a little ways away staring at them.

'Sorry son, but these two come first.' Sanja thought, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to interrupt Static's report. Nor did she want her favoritism to change his mind.

he did put her down giving a sigh and looked to him directly to the eyes. "I'm honestly glad that you managed to save her and give her a body that is new but in a way more flexible. THAT being said...changing souls from one to another should tell you that she isn't the same as before. If you treat my sister like that...you of all would know she wouldn't be the same soul as she was when she arrives. I mean if you are careful then it can truly extend life. I'd at least be careful of that. Though I can now see how you got around the abnormal chatter that would come from inter family relationships." He had to be honest that if anything he won't go into bigger issues until later but he is aware that an experiment he had only was 1/4th operational...and isn't wanting him to know of it.

Haha I'm not the one who did this to her this was an accident done by one of our enemies who, as Shadow rubs his wife cheeks, Han'ya killed and became one of my New Slaves because of that, as he hold out a black soul gem, I know you're not ready for this my wife but soon I'm going to give you her soul and have you play with her body, mind and soul to twist her and change her into a loyal made of waiting for you someone to take care of all your needs I will not ask you to kill her or even suck down her little gem but I want you to corrupt her and turn her into something you can use to Aid you in anything you wish, and static I did not do this to my wife I would have been okay to breed with her if she was still in her old body but things changed when she found out this body was stronger and that body became unusable, so you don't need to worry about that unless something devastating happens to your sister's body and this is the only way to save her, other than that I have no plan on Switching out her body and I plan on having you breed her as you are and loving brother and sister relationship tied Beyond blood.

It made the chu comforted as he looks to him...for once with a smile. "Good, I would honestly want to kill you if you were low enough to harm your mom in any way like that. After all, we only get one family and in a way I barely got that much attention from my own, sans my sis. And if you need a stable body to house the black soul gem when it is type we should find out what options we got on that." The Pikachu sighs... as Shadow could hear that this chu really was glad he wasn't as dark as some would put it though then again if they are being honest then it's clear that some honor can be amidst the dark alliance. JUST...how much is there was a question he hopes not to get to know too late.

"I think I can do as you ask. I do know what makes my cousin tick for the most part. It won't be easy to shape her, but all we really have to do is promise two things. Her immediate family will be safe, and she will not have to give up on the love she has. Last I checked, her mom and dad were working on the side of the legends. My aunt was working with them and I think my uncle joined them after becoming corrupted. I think we can find them in the fighting region. I wouldn't put it past them on joining the legends that are there." Sanja said as she thought about Han'ya's family.

Nods "And considering you both got psy power, I'm not sure how long you'll last there but you can clearly keep the most of them floored if one starts a battle." Static commented as he can tell their plan might involve going to another region so soon.

Then I'll leave that up to you but if you fail at convincing her to join us I will expect you to eat her soul gem right in front of her and explaining to her was that would do to her, he said in a creepy really sweet tone, before he starts to laugh at static and gives him a passionate kiss on the mouth before pulling away, then you will be very fun to mold into my image static the one who would have killed a family member just for the fun of it was Sparks, he killed our uncle who was keeping us safe and protected from most of our lives and he did it because he wanted to get out of his uncle shadow, and now Sanja our son needs your attention to relieve some of his needs I will take care of our daughter and after you rest up we'll head to the dragon region and stealthily sneak into Statics sister's bed Chambers, Statics I do not trust easily and my wife can tell you I demand a lot before I will trust you so I will give you two options to start your trust with me once you reach a high enough trust you might be able to convince me to do some changes to my plan but Intel then you are just something I can use to breed an army it will be your ability to rise to the ranks in my Army that will save your sister and yourself, your choices are to rape your sister and enslave her to our cause well she sleeps at night so that means you have to take away her virginity and enslave her without waking her up or you can use the Soul extractor that I did to take out my children's, if you do this and pull out her electric soul gem and swap it with someone else's, then I will hand that to my wife, as he holds up a red soul gem close to her face and not to her to do her little trick with it.

Sanja stayed quite as she let Shadow take their daughter. She had plans to give her son everything he needed and her new slave would have to learn his place. "I suggest that Zora helps with our new slave while I take care of our son." Sanja says as she eyes the gem and wonders if that is for her to eat.

The Pikachu is shocked again... murfing as it was clear he wasn't expecting that...but hearing the options "...If you force me to take her soul so help me I'll be sure you are the soul I take next. ... I'll have to get my sis to join me. And also...you enjoy that a LOT more than your letting on." he said shaking his head as it was clear Shadow is making sure this Pikachu was not having comfort. Though being molded into something like Shadow...yea, the Pikachu can thank him for giving him more mental fuel.

As Shadow starts to laugh and hands Sanja the soul gem, go ahead static needs to know what happens to Pokemon who I don't see useful, and static you act like if I take her soul to out of her body that she would die Pokemon switch typing all the time now this Gauntlet will swap her from a electric type to a water type to a dark type you saw Han'ya she's right now a fire type I have her Dark Soul Jim and she's no different than she was a few minutes ago, the only difference with her is that she's now not weak against fighting types and can be hurt easily by water type, I'm not asking you to hurt her I just want some insurance that you can't betray me, being smart like a scientist wouldn't you want some safety measures on something that could possibly go wrong or would you rather take a chance and put her in more danger than she needs to be in my presence, Shadow said with a smile that promised very unpleasant things.

Sanja took the fire gem and popped it in her mouth. Where she crushed it and enjoyed the feeling of a void being temporally filled.

He nods a bit and did hear that. "You know me well enough. I'm not comfortable with soul exchanging and thus the option I would be comfortable with is something that involves me being the one to bond my sister to me and ensure that she is willing to come of her own through control of her deepest bonds. I at least am not going to double cross you unless you go too far... and so far you aren't there. Only time I'd honestly think of it is in emergencies and I'd be dance with you than exchange souls like fashion items." ...PROBABLY not the best of words since Shadow did unease him...but he can see the Pikachu he's facing having ideas from such a phrase.

As a chill was sent through the room as a whisper of a scream could be heard once the fire gem was crushed.

As Shadow smiled and move close to static raising his chin, static.. Static that's not something I want to hear you can ask my wife I will allow you to betray me as long as you don't sabotage my plants, but if you're saying that if I go too far that you would betray me that's not something I want to hear from someone of your ranking right now especially since my plan is to basically turn you and your sister into a breathing machine and breathe out an army of your children for I can use them as a sacrificial Pawn to buy me time, I love my children, as he looks at the two kids in Sanja arms, but everyone else is expendable if they don't show themselves as worthy enough to be in my Graces Sanja proof that to me that she is my son over there, as he looks at his loner child, might be more effective to me and helpful to me once I suck out his soul and turned him into a CWP to guard his brothers and sister, so this will be your one and only chance tell me what is too far in your opinion when we're trying to win a war, because I tore off my ears to prove my loyalty to my wife for she could win her former boyfriends wife and friend back, I want to ask you how far do you think I'm willing to go to win a war and what do you think I'm willing to sacrifice to do so, he says in a cold and chilling tone with lust and aggression in his voice showing an aura of domination forcing static stare right at him.

It's odd...but it didn't scare him as much. "Too far for me is taking a soul without question...to not let the soul have final rest since even if they lose their body, they can at least be alive in another way. But I at least promise you that I at least got a value too. I'm at least willing to help you out and get going at it like a married pair of lopunny on their wedding night. But I'd be as movable as a hophip if I didn't have some moral of my own." Smiles "I know the two of us aren't going to see eye to eye on souls for a time, but I'd rather we focus on where we can see in the same looking glass, that we can fight together to get the deity crushing armies slain." offers a paw to shake though had a hard time breathing a bit since it's clear the darker chu is putting out power.

As he smiled and shook Statics hand, once my wife is recuperated and my two children have had their fun with me and her the three of us will go to your sister in the dead of night and me and my wife will watch you take her we will give her some pills to make sure she gets pregnant and on that bed the 4 of us will become lovers and will start breeding an army we will have other tasks to do during that time so we will take some break I don't want my wife to become a birth giving slut like what happened to her body, and I will ask you to prove your loyalty to me every now and then static but I won't ask you to take a soul if that's one of your pet peeves but if you disappoint me or try to betray me then I will have you watched as my wife takes one of the Soul gem of someone you care about and eat it in front of you, do I make myself clear, he says as he stares at static.

...a bit of silence before he spoke "You know I barely got a lot in this world to hold onto I care for deeply...so you know I don't got much you can go at..but I'll at least be sure not to betray you as long as you don't do something to push things that way." Disappointment on the other hand was still something at least Shadow can get him on since it'd be clear to force him to focus on a task at hand if needed...but that's for another time as they should paws... "Besides, DBB, it'd take something really dark for someone to double cross family... bloodline or otherwise."

While the chus talked, Sanja let her son play with her and thought about what to name him. Something that she was only going to do for her children and not the slave who just happened to be of her blood.

That is true and once me and you half put a child in your sister and my wife we will be family, and maybe if you like I could put a child in you with a few items we have to give you the experience of giving birth I might even let you have the honor of trying it out on me too if you earn my trust but for now you should prepare yourself, as he stops shaking Statics arm and walks over to his wife and children and picks up the female and starts licking at her vagina making her moan out in pleasure as his dropping dick stand erect, Sanja do you mind if I take our child's virginity, he says in a sexy tone.

"Not at all. She should know what is to come. But please let her enjoy it. If you want, you can name her. I am thinking of naming our son." Sanja said with a smile as she continued to think about what to name her son.

Static had to breath slow as that was tense...BUT raised a brow hearing him on the idea of ...male child birth. "You got some wild ideas." He can't deny that as he looks to Zuka, helping her to her feet. "zuka, I'll need to suit up. And also, you feeling better?" he whispered as he had to be set for what his mission is.

Sanja these two are our only kids for now since you will be mating with static and myself we will not be able to tell our children from his I hope this doesn't upset you my wife, as he makes his daughter look her in the eyes and give her a passionate French kiss but she eagerly accept, I will call you Rose now let's make you a strong and graceful bud, has he line himself up with his daughter and smiled at static, I hope you're ready to have intercourse with your children to because we will be breeding them with our mates and they will be the one that will become mindless breeding machines, as he thrust into his daughter tearing away her virginity as she house out in pleasure purring in his arm.

See this act the male Emolga that was drinking milk from his mother started to get an erection and sniffed at his mom birth canal and started to smile as he tried to position himself to enter into his mother but wasn't sure how.

As this was going on Zuka was still sad and crying as she rubbed her butt and looked very disappointed, master she she stole my seed you gave me that as a present and she took it for me I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep it for you, and I'm not a good cock sleeve for you, she says With Tears In Her Eyes in a sad tone.

"I don't mind. For now Rose and Ishkur will be our only children." Sanja said as she guided Ishkur on how to enter her vagina. Once he was in, she massaged his cheeks and had her tail wrap around his in a pleasurable manner.

Static had to be flush seeing that...before she felt him pet her. "There there..." (t)You're still my assistant...and you are learning. Though these guys got a HIGHER standard than I do so by the looks of it we'll have to work harder. If anything we both need to work hard. I'll try to teach you where I can but trust me...I still care for you. I will allow you to work to keep alive. She might have taken what I gave you but...it won't matter since I'm still linked to you. And I won't let you let them take you unless you want to.(t) he pets her and soothed her as the two can at least watch the incestal sex is about to get going.

As the Sylveon move over to swat at Statics butt playfully, you shouldn't comfort her until she does a good job you said she's your assistant if you cuddle her she'll never learn to improve, I can already feel your semen find my eggs I should be able to give birth pretty soon to your children but I'll hold off on that until after I watch the display of you taking your sister that might be a very kinky experience she says in a playful tone.

As Shadow thrust into his daughter making her moan out in pleasure before giving a quick bite to her neck not enough to bleed but enough to leave a mark as he pulls at her tail and rubs at her ears making her have her very first orgasm as he shot his load into her.

Sanja son wasn't doing much better as Ishkur started to Buck crazy into his mother panting with every thrust at his ball started to twist and turn trying to knock up his mother with nothing coming out, and a disappointed look on his face.

"You are doing wonderfully Ishkur, but there will be no release until you are older." Sanja said with laughter in her voice as she gave him a playful zap.

Static yipped a bit and points to the Sylveon. "I only gained her recently, so she's not adept to the standards that it looks like you got. And I can also see you're going to be someone to watch out for." He commented as she can see the chu give a smirk, before sighing... "and assistant can be more than just sexual if you think of it."

Oh I know I use my assistance to have sex with keep track of all my invoices and on a very bad day I beat them to a bloody pulp and make them clean up the mess, assistance are there to Aid you and make you able to work at your best they're not there to weaken you or hold you back, if you would like I could use her in some of my experiments to help Sanja learn how to control her body better and make herself even more dangerous in bed and on the battlefield your assistant might learn some skills from this and might get pregnant in the process by you. She says in a pleasant tone as she rubs her belly.

as Ishkur and Rose both pants at their parents expertise and both fall asleep still inside their parents and on the parent for one.

As Shadow smiles okay honey let's go put these two to bed and plan out what our next moves are oh and keep that you are a CWP a secret from everyone I wanted to be our little trump card, and static that means you can't tell anyone or you will pay a price for it got it, he says in a polite and friendly tone that sends a chill down the back of his spine.

...Looking to her he did hold her close. "...I'm not going to beat her on a bad day...since you'll detract a willingness to help out, but I know it's not easy to reward, especially when new. But I think with care I could have her learn too." he did say as he looks to zuka. "If anything we're both new so we should try to get what we can here. But come to me if you need to understand something." Being smart might not be enough but it is a way to start out.

"Alright." Sanja said as she held Ishkur in the air with her psychic powers and got to her feet. She then brought her son back to her arms and got ready to follow Shadow.

Okay all of you let's go find out where everyone else went to and I'll give you all your rankings when we get there and make sure you stay in doors unless I give you permission to go outside with some way to breathe, Sanja you can breathe out outside but I don't want you going alone just in case something bad happens to you I always want to keep you close to me especially if you're going to do something kinky I might want to watch and see how much progress you have learned, oh and I have a gift for you flipping I want to do with you to pronounce us married and that our first two kids are going to watch us do in front of them to make a good marriage speech you could say, will get that over with before we go pick up static sister. As Shadow started to walk out of the room. Carrying Rose in his arms.

Sanja gave a nod and followed with a smile.

* * *

Static had to blink in surprise...wasn't CWP one without a gem?! He bit his lips on it but nods...clearly that was hopefully not to him...Though static heard the commentary that was going on and oddly blushed to how Shadow was as he had the feeling it's clear the family that was with him is going to be...interesting. But also he knew to not leave as he had a feeling the water was keeping things locked so even if he wanted to explore he's limited.

As they explored the area for a little bit Define the majority of everyone in the hospital wing getting checked out by Han'ya and Satoshi as both of them looked very Grim at Eve and Sanja old body as everyone else seemed mostly in different buy it and all the chatter that they were doing immediately died as soon as everyone saw Shadow walk into the room.

at least Static felt his soul is mixed...he was brave when it came to soul treatment but on other things it was clear he was either defensive or yielding as he saw how much Shadow was giving off such authority. It got him wondering if he'll at least have some respect in the group. It'd be clear he'll be earning his way but it's clear he won't be getting anywhere without learning something of his DBB.

In the medical wing, Han'ya glanced in Shadow's direction to acknowledge him, but didn't stop her work. She did notice the two children that were brought in and only guessed who their parents were by how they were being held.

Han'ya I got your next to patients right here, a shadow walks over and puts rose on the table has some of her blood and semen leaks out from her vagina as Shadow leans in and give a passionate kiss to his daughter, so how is my other patients? he asked both Han'ya and Satoshi.

"I'll let Satoshi give his report while I give your daughter a check up. Have you named her?" She asked while Sanja looked at Satoshi. She was wondering how Eve was doing more so then her old body.

Yes I named her Rose and I just took her virginity I want to know if she's healthy and maybe get some lube for I can start working on her tail hole later, Shadow says with a laugh in his voice as he rubs Han'ya butt just to irritate her.

As the Fennekin walked over to Sanja it looks like your old body is well undernourished it might take a few days to bring it back up to normal levels and she won't be able to have sex for a little bit of time during that process because it seems like her oval count is off the records I don't know how this is possible but it looks like she's able to give birth to multiple eggs in a matter of seconds after receiving a dose of seed, the rapid growth in her womb makes it so that she is in a Eternal Bliss out State I say it might take us a few days to get her to calm down from it enough for we can start rehabilitating her back to the normal world, the Eevee got off lucky she has multiple broken bones and fractures but the corruption should be able to fix that pretty fast she also has internal damage what will be fixed too, unfortunately the biggest problem is the amount of pain she is in she's in so much pain right now that it's overwhelming her senses and her mind has shut down to keep her safe, she would need some constant help from a psychic type to try to make her come back to whatever form of life she had before all of this, so she would need someone very powerful or someone she trusted to help bring her back after we fix up her body. Satoshi said in a professional tone.

"She trusted me and I got her into this mess. If Shadow will give me permission, then I will try to bring Eve back to normal. As for my old body, I just want it to be set up to the standards that Shadow wants." Sanja said with a smile before she started to watch Han'ya give Rose a check up.

As Shadow smiled at Sanja oh you're letting me decide what to do with your old body thank you my love, he said in a kind and gentle tone, if you don't mind how about we hook her up to a few machines to give her the nutrients she needs but continue on her breeding path we can bring her mind back later for now she makes a good cum dumpster for our low rank members to play with, and for Eve she was a good kid but do you think you might be able to bring her back as a good loyal Soldier my love we could use her transformation abilities to aid us in our war, what do you think my darling, Shadow started to stroke Han'ya slit with his erection sticking out as she was examining Rose.

"I will see what I can do." Sanja said while Han'ya tried to ignore Shadow. She could feel what he was doing, but wouldn't let it distract her from her work. If he wanted her, he would have to try a lot harder, or when she didn't have a patient in front of her.

Static had to look about as he was at least seeing how things are and was kind of sad to hear the mon are a bit out of commission...broken and being used for...other means. "The body was that unstable is still usable? I'm surprised the body isn't in intensive care or is worst off. And being used for...rewarding others no less. Then again, I'm at least glad the soul of the original is still ok at least." He commented nicely though he didn't sound hateful of it...surprised for sure but at least it was clear he was surprised that the Munna body was still viable.

As Shadow finally put two fingers into Han'ya slit and started to wiggle them around until he got her juices on his finger before bringing up and giving get a taste lick, hum! Sanja come over here and give your family member a good lick just one I want to see if you can guess what type she is right now, because it looks like someone picked up a dual type before they came to us, oh and make sure you examine our son to I don't care about the third child he's not ours, oh and maybe you should check on that little Pichu, before Shadow started to laugh at static, my wife Soul might be in this new body static but this wasn't a empty body what do you think happens to the soul of this poor Pokemon he said as he was giving another taste to her juices.

Sanja walked over and took a small taste of Han'ya juices. "Fire/Poison would be my first guess. I would be careful, her cum can burn you and make you sick unless you are a steel type." Sanja said and held Ishkur in the air with her psychic abilities before she washed her hands. She then gently put Ishkur next to Rose. "This is Ishkur. I won't be surprised if you know that name. You were always paying attention when Arashi told us the names of the gods that were worshipped by the humans." She said and Han'ya gave a nod.

"The Babylonians had a god of thunder and storms that was called that by the Sumerians. I'm not surprised that you went for such a name." Han'ya said as she waited for Shadow to react to what he just found out.

Static blinks...looking a bit whiter. "Either the munna's a cwp or...the former emolga is...Oh...flip." he would be saying arceus but he felt he didn't need to say it for what he likely realized...he had to hope never to have a lab partner like that.

hum Fire/Poison, as he pets Sanja head that's a good girl I'll make sure to keep that in mind when I'm playing with her, if I'm correct a water Steel type should do some damage and be very effective at breeding her my honey bunny, he says as he give Sanja butt a nice little pitch as he starts to walk over to static, (T) my wife paid a price for my loyalty,(T) as he rubs his balls,(T) you know which one of them is the CWP just remember to keep your mouth quiet about who it is, and tell did you guess by the way she was acting that she didn't have a soul anymore.(T) as Shadow reaches static he picks up Zuka and start to kiss static in the mouth before taking her away from him and towards the table with their two kids.

"B...both thoughts weren't...c-comforting...Hey!" He was surprised from that before noting Zuka's to Shadow's side...and being in his care he had to murf to the action, knowing what was going to be asked of her. (t)I think we're going to be parted zuka. Don't let the kids overwhelm you if you can but keep up with them.(t) He gave a bit of a mental order to her...knowing this is means they'll be busy. "And here I'm being patient for my turn for a check up." He spoke up, seeing the Pikachu clearly giving the young static mixed messages. One thing for sure, he's a lot more forward than he would enjoy.

Han'ya gave a nod as she finished checking over the kids. She walked to a desk where she got some lube from a draw. "This is what you asked for." She said as she held it in her tail and walked back over to Shadow. She then handed him the lube. "Ishkur and Rose are healthy. They are also abnormally strong and intelligent. Rose is bleeding from her virginity being taken, but she will be alright. I also noticed that Ishkur's dick is erect, and half his size, but his balls haven't dropped yet. I am guessing this is because of the corruption." She said and then looked at Static. "I can tell someone took Zuka's virginity and hasn't given her time to recover. I can also tell that she has been used constantly with little rest. She needs time to heal from this and she needs to rest. I am honestly surprised she hasn't said anything about being in pain yet." She said with a shake of her head. She was trying to stay calm, but she could tell that two children had been played with . She was also guessing that Ishkur had been played with. A part of her wanted to scream that they are too young, but she knew that it wouldn't change what has already happened to them.

Static was a bit surprised but then again he had to look at the Pichu, a bit surprised she didn't say a word...though he would have to talk to her when he isn't with so many that probably push him...a part of him knowing he as glad she wasn't popped by him but felt responsible for her being so drained but not knowing she was.

Good I'm glad everyone is fine now and that are two kids are healthy now I think it's time for us to discuss something very important honey bunny do you mind coming here by my side you better come to static I want everyone to know their place and what are job and missions are going to be from now on, Shadow says in a sweet tone but with all seriousness in his voice.

As the Plusle, Minun, Starly, Fomantis, squirtle, Froakie, Pancham, Drilbur, Pumpkaboo, Rhyperior, Buneary, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Cinccino and Sylveon all stared at him waiting to find out what they were all brought here for.

Static nods a bit though looks at who was following, sweat dropping as he noted a few of the familiar mon as he takes a seat near the edge to try to see what is the messages ready to be told.

Han'ya had no plans to stay on Shadow's team, but did want to hear what her current position was. She knew she had the role of a doctor, but the more details she had, the better. Because of this, she followed Shadow. Sanja walked beside Shadow with a smile that said that she was happy to be around him.

Static can see Han'ya at least keeping near as he hopes she doesn't go in over her head at least.

I'm going to say this as clear as possible and hopefully all of you understand and do as you're told, I Shadow the human I'm going to start a rebellion Within the corrupted Army, I know a few of you are confused and most likely angry at my choices I don't care! One fist what I do care about is loyalty, as he leans over and gives Sanja a kiss on the cheek and rubs her ears, this is my wife and second-in-command unless I give it ordered what's counter to it her word is law, I have a total of 3 humans here two of them are exploring around and the other one is static here my little brother, he said with an evil tone, you do not need to listen to him you do not need to care what he says but, as shadow reaches down and cups both of Statics balls in his hand, you will not hurt him because he can provide us most of our army that we're going to use against the corrupted Army and the regular Pokemon, as he lets go of Statics balls, we all here are corrupted and we all have needs the three children on the table are off limits for now the two Emolga will not be touched by anyone regardless of Reason without punishment,

the Pichu will depend on circumstances, and he looks to static once he says that, if you need to have sex or rape something we have another Emolga boy and a Munna female you can use them anyway you want I don't care but you can not liquefy either one or you lose out on your pleasure, last but not least Han'ya is our doctor she will take care of any injuries without question if she asks is a question just ignore it she doesn't have the right to ask anything of you or demand anything from you unless it requires you to go fix her some ingredients for medicine that's it, she is right now a fire/poison type so if you are on break I might allow you to give some of her juices a try to relax after a long stressful mission but you will not get any from the tap unless me or my lovely wife says so, I'll assign people to fetch food medicine and supplies for we can start operating the space properly, now if you have any complaints I would love to hear them! But if you have any complaints about me betraying the corrupted Army, as a black scythe came from one of his rings and he held it with an evil look in his eye with a horribly creepy smile, me and my lovely wife will have some words for you isn't that right sweetie. Shadow says with all love to Sanja but a cold and harsh tone to everyone else.

Static had to sweatdrop. Shadow knew he was getting poked at amidst the other corrupted Pokemon. Though if anything at least he knew there's more humans than just him in the ranks...Just wish Shadow would stop playing on him as he got a bit peeved on that. "Funny DBB! Funny." at least he didn't say that when the weapon appeared... knowing infighting between armies is at least good for someone. And Static is at least aware that someone is keeping watch on the girl in his care to a degree...so that helps.

Han'ya shook her head to show that she had no arguments, or questions. She did eye the scythe, but doubted that she was a possible target. Sanja gave an evil smile as she watched her teachers. She was more worried about them then Static and Han'ya.

As Sanja three teachers walked forward, we have a question about this they all asked and being the oldest Alakazam when first, will you still let us train her, as he points to Sanja, and are you going to overthrow the legendaries or stifle us back into weakness under them, he asked in a firm and strong tone.

Next was Sylveon who happily smile and rubbed her belly, I don't care who I follow as long as I have a strong male to provide me children who will serve my goals and make a great Harem for me I would be happy to make you and that Pikachu a part of that and if that is agreeable then my womb is yours to play with as you see fit with my charm. Sylveon said in a seductive tone.

As Cinccino scratch the back of his head trying to think, Alakazam wants to show up the legendaries and be powerful, Sylvia wants and Harem to herself, I don't want either of those all I want to do is take a break and do what I actually am interested in all I want to do is just research if that's okay I will spend some of my time calculating and coordinating your troop movements if that's okay, he said with an uneasy in his tone.

As most of the Pokemon other than them started to look around and shrug not really caring who's in charge until two voices spoke up.

as a Rhyperior stepped forward, hi my name is Smasher I only joined because I want to have pay back on a certain team the team is called team star strangely enough you look just like their dumbass leader and I want to crush them if you give me the chance to do that then I'll join your little party but I want Sparks head on a platter. He said in a firm and strong tone.

a Poliwrath I don't care about you or your goals I just want out of here I'm on a rescue team with my partner who this monster debilitated by raping her I want me and my partner out we're supposed to be trying to save the world not condemn it like you freaks, he said in an angry tone as he moved up to shadow and held him off the ground with a angry look in his eye, but Shadow did not look like you even cared.

As Shadow smiled at the display, ho aren't you a strong boy honey would you like to deal out your first punishment to a disobedient toy remember punishment isn't permanent just something to hurt. Shadow said in an encouraging tone.

Static had to sweatdrop...seeing the Rhyperior was clearly not happy to know of his own light big brother, He had at least a fellow researcher of sorts when it came to the Cinccino...and the Water type probably signed his own death warrant hearing what is going on.

Sanja smiled as she unleashed a Charge Beam on Poliwrath. She then glared at Smasher. She didn't like Sparks being called a dumbass and would only let it slide when it was Shadow. She also didn't want anything to happen to her old team. She would fight them, but killing them was something she was reluctant to do. She honestly wanted to see Smasher get hurt for requesting to have Sparks' head, but had to wait for it. Han'ya also hated what Smasher had said about Sparks. He was a friend to her and she couldn't think of anything he had done in this world to earn such hatred from anyone.

As Poliwrath was not backed up and hit the wall hard thanks to that charge beam what shadow just brushed off with a happy smile on his face, thank you my love and thanks for the little snack, oh and Smasher are you still upset that I kicked your teams but so easily in that competition and had you kicked out of the city, Shadow says in a board tone.

As Smashers eyes Whited as he growled angrily, how do you know that you little pest, he said without rate in his voice as he's strong towards the two, as he glared at Sanja if you try that electric trick on me I'll smash you with a rock little pipsqueak, now rodent tell me how you know that, he said in an angry tone.

As Shadow just look bored, Sparks and me are one in the same I'm his split personality to cut it short Sparks had some emotional problems in the human world and to keep himself safe he's made two parts of him his light half and his Dark half, if you want to be technical, during the time you got your butt kicked by our team I was still with Sparks until my beautiful and lovely wife, he says as he pets Sanja head, set me free from him so I was there during your little kitty fight and I'll tell you right now you should go back and sit down you are too weak to be barking orders at me or my girlfriend or even try to ask for Sparks head on a platter, now don't get me wrong I don't like Sparks and I hate him more than you could possibly imagine but fighting team star is not part of my plans because I already know the outcome of that fight Sparks and I cannot fight each other because it would end up as a tie for how much I would hate to admit it or combat styles are too different but too close to each other that we know each other's move well enough that we can't win against each other, and right now the only one I can see in this room who might have even the slightest chance of beating Sparks is my lovely wife, unfortunately I need to prep her more for that encounter because right now, honey if I asked you to pull out Sparks soul gem and crush it would you do that for me? shadow ask in a honest tone.

Static had to be taking note of that. Especially since it at least means that he'd hope the emolga isn't strong enough yet to overpast Shadow in power...or he'd be in for it too since a Psychic type with Electric moves is quite dangerous as far as Static knew.

Sanja gave a horrified look. "Please don't make me do that to Sparks, or Arashi. I will do it, but please leave that as a last resort." She said in a tone that said she was on the verge of tears. Almost instantly Han'ya wanted to run to Sanja and comfort her. However, she was also worried about how much control Sanja had over that ability.

As Shadow smiled, I'm happy to hear that you would do it but by your actions and your tears I can guess that you would not like it that's why I said needs more time because I will ask you to do something close to it, our goal is to capture Jirachi and knowing my other half he is going to try and stop me with everything he got, if I fight him there's a chance that we could level the whole fairy region not a pleasant thought if you ask me, but Sanja once he's properly trained and finishes up her adjustment to me within 3 months when's Jirachi Finally Revealed himself I should be able to convince you to go all out on both of those two because I don't think they'll hold back on you my lovely wife, as Shadow tries to comfort her by rubbing her back with a kind smile, anyways Sanja at your current level you might be able to survive if you could hits against Sparks but he still more powerful than you even with your deadly touch, he says with a playful wink, with that said Smasher you stand no chance at even giving Sparks a hard time especially now that I taken both of his Purity stones oh I mean both of Twilight's purification stones, as shadow moves over to the side and pulls out both of the armbands, with a happy smile and set them on the table away from his kids and everyone else, it was a pain in the butt fighting those bugs without being corrupted and I feel very weak now that I'm a normal Pokemon, but it was totally worth it to be able to move and grab both of them. Shadow says in a polite tone.

Hearing all of this Smasher became enraged and once he heard Shadow was a normal Pokemon at this moment he attacked throwing a powerful Mega Punch that shadow raise one hand towards and stopped with barely any effort, as much as eyes widened, that's not possible I'm a corrupted Pokemon I should be stronger than you! He said in a disbelieving tone.

Technically with the corruption in you you are stronger than me but with me taking the soul of a legendary Pokemon it makes me stronger than you, he said in a polite and evil tone as a hoopa ring forms around his hand and immediately travel up Smashers arm sending his arm somewhere else without his arms stopping him Smasher immediately starts falling forward flailing his arm trying to grab purchase as another Hoopa ring engulfed both his arm and one of his legs causing him to fall with a hard thump to the ground and once he was there his tail and his last leg were warped but another Hoopa ring leaving him just a torso and a head, now my wife he threatened to you and show disrespect to me I have something planned for him but I want to hear your ideas, he said with a purr in his voice.

"Hmmm. I want him to be turned into a CWP that has no way of disobeying you." Sanja said and Han'ya gave a slight shiver.

I like the idea, Shadow says in a cold and heartless tone, but before we do that to him because I am going to do that to him since you asked me to and I'm going to have everyone watch us do it to him, I had an idea for a romantic marriage idea but I'll tell you in private, as Shadow Williams in and gives Sanja a passionate kiss,(T) I know you're still afraid of being swallowed alive Pokemon is big enough to swallow you and me together I can force him to do it too, how would you feel about the two of us walking down his throat well having sex the whole way down and letting his stomach acids try to dissolve us but before they could kill us I'll feed you a darkened soul gem and taking some corruption to heal us just before we die what do you think a lack of air in a tight Crab Spot that is full of acid trying to dissolve us and death inches away and the only salvation we would had is if you could swallow a star consultant and me to touch corruption before we die.(T) Shadow says mentally after he pulls away from Sanja with an evil smile on his face.

(t)I am willing to try it. I trust you and being eaten is not my biggest fear. I can handle it with you by my side.(t) Sanja said mentally to Shadow as she gave an evil smile for hearing that Smasher would be turned into a CWP.

the chu angermarked a bit to himself. He hoped the two could find the bands to battle normally but it's clear that if his real BB would stand a chance then it's clear those at least need one of them need to be freed. Static was calculating what he could do to even get the bands ...or at least Spark's band back in pay when seeing Smasher get his. The chu was a bit glad and sad that the mon failed but studied it as it was clear if he had to get the hoopa power out of play first with how powerful the chu is now. That and take care of how much the two love each other.

As soon as shadow finished restraining Smasher he started force Smashers mouth open, you can all Do Your Own Thing me and my wife are going to do another test of loyalty in a kinky way, Shadow said as he started to walk over to Smashers mouth with his wife in hand but before he could even get close a loud chiming sound could be heard as a green and pink Celebi came through a hole in time and space, As Shadow frowned at this, you two are early can you come back in like an hour or two. Shadow said in a frustrated tone as everyone else mouth dropped at how he just disregarded two legendaries opening a Time gate in their face and coming to them.

"what the? " 'Another Celebi?!' static thought as he stood up fast. Knowing something is off if they are here. And yet, why did he have a feeling one is familiar. Then again the one that appeared might be different from the one that showed up before. Either way he had to pay attention.

Sanja looked at the Celebi and the at Shadow. She then looked at Han'ya, whose tail was wagging. She finally looked at Static and wondered just when these Pokemon met.

Oh right Sanja looks like these two were helping Sparks with a little bit of a time traveling trick that's where I'm at them but I wasn't really expecting them to show up, so where's Mew I figured she would come here to pick up her daughter's armbands to give them back to her? Shadow ask confused tone.

As both of the celebes landed in front of him and Sanja, we're here to pick up the armbands and we're willing to give you three questions of the future to both of you to have them, and to answer your first question Mew isn't foolish enough to allow herself to be seen by you not yet at least and you are a very clever Pokemon for figuring out her Secret, as both of them looked at shadow with an annoyed look.

Honey if you like you can have the first three questions it seems like I already used up one of mine, he says with a laugh as he walked over and hands both of the armbands to the twins.

Han'ya's eyes got big as she realized that Twilight's mom was Mew. She then looked at Shadow and Sanja and waited to hear what the questions would be.

"Three questions... One, will I have more kids that will be of Shadow's blood? Two, who will I need to hunt down to finish the training from Alakazam? Three, will Sparks kids be erased?" Sanja asked as she figured that she would save the knowledge of Twilight's mother for later.

The Pikachu watched on as he had a feeling now things are going to be better, though had to watch. Knowing the Pikachu known as Shadow, there might be a catch and now between the two of them there's only 2 questions left. Though had to wonder to himself if he had any more crossroad moments since he honestly knew he ran into one already when it was between Sparks and Shadow and knew if he can at least be ready for another big moment...he at least hoped to be strong enough for it seeing this.

To answer your first question yes and no, technically you won't know which children Of Shadows or Statics you will have but you will have many children from both of them but you only consider the children after Shadow reaches Jirachi yours again from him so you will have around for more kids of his bloodline the two of you could have more on either your choices but you decide to pay attention to the 6 of them for now and have more down the road during the path we see so far for you, to finish Alakazam training you will hunt down your great grandpa who promised to teach you the technique with your abilities and the fact that you have already taken down multiple of your family members at this point you will pass after you shatter your great grandpa's mine and take on his power that will be the final task for you and once that is done your training will be complete, and to answer your third question no none of Sparks children are in danger of being erased, Mew told this to corey before he came to our world and took on the name of Sparks unfortunately during the transfer he forgot about it but Shadow remembered, Shadow use this information to convince you and Victini to give them self in to the corrupted Army to put you in weaker spots to take advantage of it he did this to snow for he can get a corruption weapon specially tuned to him, he did this to you for he could turn you into his wife and a weapon against Sparks. Both of them said at the exact same time.

As Shadow nods at what they said, to tell you the truth it's all true, Mew asked us to protect her daughter and to let you know Twilight doesn't have a fighting soul gem she is a natural-born child from Mew and that means she has inherited Mew power she's just too young for her to use it yet, Mew saw that the war was going to be a lost cause so she asked a soldier to come from the human world here to protect her daughter at all cost even if it means destroying the planet and having the two of them repopulated once again, that is mew plan for the two of them to wipe out all life on this planet and start over. Shadow says in a firm and strong tone, as everyone gas out in fear.

Static sparked a bit hearing some of the story to know they plotted the planet's destruction to restart things. Still bothered him that two mon were getting used like that and without the armbands, the two Pokemon that were blessed with intense power would be used as reset buttons... since it was like sending children to save the world against ...unpleasant adults.

"Grandpa Cain... I would never expect him to know such a technique." Sanja said in surprise after she shuttered and had managed to push away the fear that Shadow's words had caused. Han'ya took a calming breath before she gave a look at the Celebi that begged them to tell her that resetting the world wasn't the answer to the problems that they were dealing with.

Since most of my comrades are now worried that resetting the world might be their only option and they're afraid of it my second question is is there alternate path we can pick? Shadow ask in curiosity.

Time is fickle there is always multiple paths, Mew had a husband that she loved very deeply who got her pregnant before the War Began because of this she could not be on the front lines and hit her child away from everyone except for us and Dialga who saw what she tried to hide, she begged and pleaded with us to tell her if there was a possible way to save her child, we told her that there is many ways out there unfortunately, once all five of our soul gems are put together a new order could be formed one ruled by whoever owns all five of the rarest soul gems,

hearing this and seeing that they were losing the war Mew Look to the human world one more time for a human not one of Hope and happiness who could help us save our world she chose a human that was tempered on the battlefield and crave a peaceful life she wanted one who was willing to survive at all cost but keep safe anything that he thought as precious to him, Sparks was chosen not to save our world not even to reset our world Sparks was just chosen to protect Twilight from getting hurt it was the act of a mother fearing for her child what brought spark here, for the weapons they have are just to keep them safe unfortunately the other half of their weapons were lost during the fight, Sanja as Twilight Shield to keep her safe well unknowns to Sparks that the quiver that he found is actually his and combined with his bow will make a devastating weapon combination once the weapon is corrupted, so to answer your question there are many paths that can be taken unfortunately we do not know which path you will all take in the future that we seen Sanja will defeat Sparks giving enough time for shadow to Grant His Wish and Sanja will see her greatest opportunity to escape Shadows hold it might be her only chance but it will be her choice to take it and what will happen afterwards will Ripple Through Time Forever.

Sanja and Han'ya gave a nod in understanding to questions they hadn't voiced.

He at least can there's a lot of paths to pick from in time. Though had to bide in order to know when to even attempt anything. Though that now leaves 1 question left.

As shadow smiled and walked towards static and said, and what kind of question would that be little brother, he said with an interested smile on his face.

Static saw him near as it was clear the Pika left him the one question...pointing to Shadow first "Can't a chu think a bit?" Though points to celebi as he knew there was one thing that probably ticked in his head. "In any timeline will there be any humans still in this realm since I know a number of them were here because of legendary souls and I ask because once this chaos is over a number will either be sent away or will still be here if the legendaries set a limit on how long they stay." He questioned as he had that feeling of a limiter enchantment put on some that when this for this realm ended that those who lived will be sent home be a default.

Though in turn, Shadow could tell Static thinks he probably isn't going to be going back home if he was sent to the place he is in by a machine.

Is that your last question you wish to ask Shadow, the twins asked.

Not a chance, Shadow said in a firm tone, If you were curious about that I could have told you and to answer your first question static I'm a psychic electric type there is no such thing as a private thought well I'm around also, as he whispers into Statics ear you don't have to hide your watch from me I already know what you can do and I really don't care it seems pretty weak to me and messing with your DNA structure doesn't seem like the smartest idea in my book so you can keep your fancy little toy, and to answer your question humans will be called to this world again and again because Pokemon need us we're the ones who gave them building structures eating Communications so I highly doubt that reset button is going to wipe out everyone the humans who are here right now most likely will be sent home what are all the Pokemon on the planet die, well all except for Sparks and Twilight they will be used to repopulate the planet with Twilight having the ability to recreate any Pokemon she wants thanks to her being the DNA Pokemon they won't be exact but the world well reset and humans will come in again sooner or later,

and to answer your question that you're most afraid of what the legendaries were afraid to tell you and Sparks figure it out, we didn't want to go home so we told the legendaries to cut are linked to our world and since you're watching piggybacked on us, the reason why you can have children with anyone and they still have your human power level is because you are a native human Pokemon what is very rare and because of this when you die that's it game over when any other human dies they go back to their home world you won't and neither will your sister or Sparks so I will keep that in mind before you get Amy risky ideas, Shadow turns to the twins, instead of getting a question for my last one can I swap it for something else redo, a chance to go back in time and change one event that happens to me or someone I choose to, Shadow ask in a curious tone.

he clearly felt his worry spike on several notes. For one he was sure he kept from mentioning anything related to his experimental item from coming up. So much for that but knew he really needed a dark element in a way if he wanted to keep his thoughts to himself at all. the other was comforting of sorts knowing humans are able to have a way to go too and back but he also knew as he nods to hearing him, his sister, and Sparks are gone. He at least knew if his fate was sealed when he dies he had to make best of it while living.

Han'ya and Sanja waited for Celebi's answer with worry.

We can give you a redo but it comes with a condition you alone cannot use it to help yourself the redo can only be done by someone other than you when you want to use it for yourself but you can use it for someone else, if you accept that there we can give you one redo in a Time nearby. Between say at the same time.

As shuttle looked very annoyed and angry about that but still nodded agreeing to the terms, And with that the twins held out a rainbow-colored spear and handed it to shadow you do not need to worry about someone stealing this unless you give it to someone it is no used to them thank you not even leave your possession you would only have to think about it and it would appear in your hand to use it just say what you wish to redo and a Time Gates will open for the one you choose to go through. Both Celebi say as they fly up back into the time gate and disappear.

Damn I was really hoping for Mew to show up not them oh well, wife do you want to continue on our little date, everyone is dismissed except for Han'ya and static, Han'ya because this is her office and I expect her to be here when she's working and static because I don't want him leaving my side too often and that he needs his rest everyone else can go out explore just keep in mind who's in charge then we'll have a fun time taking over the world Shadow says with a happy smile.

Static rubs his head a bit...considering he's been on motion all day mostly he wouldn't be surprised if he lost a few pounds as he looks at him on the leaving his side too often comment. He can probably see where that would go as he takes the time to get onto a seat closer to Shadow or just sit nearby.

"Yes, I am ready to get back to our date." Sanja said as Han'ya went back to where Sanja's old body, and Eve, were. Once there, she made sure her notes were up to date and then got back to work.

As most of everyone left the room except for Sanja trainers who were interested to see what the date was going to be.

As shadow walked Sanja over to Smasher who grout angrily at the two of them before Shadow smacked him across the face hard enough to leave an impression and forced his mouth open then put two of his rings at the back of his mouth so he could not close his mouth, as shadow kissed Sanja and put her on the tongue as he started to rub over her body getting her nice and slick alongside giving her passionate kisses, with Smasher trying his best to force them out but with their combined strength that wasn't happening unless they wanted it to.

Static had to be a bit pale seeing this...and it's clear this is one of those...Kink tricks as he was taking the time to move to another point of view...to not watch them tempt fate. Even with Hoopa's power he knew it takes focus to use some of it, especially if they aren't really the same type.

Sanja nuzzled close to Shadow before she got ready to go into Smasher. Even though she was brave enough to look deeper into Smasher's mouth, she was holding one of Shadow's hands.

As Shadow smiled and rubbed over Sanja cheek making her look at him who had a confident and reassuring smile before he gave her a passionate kiss what pushed both of them towards Smashers throat, honey do you want to go feet first or head first but whatever way you go first we're going together with me inside you so you don't need to be scared sweetie pie, Shadow said in a sexy whisper.

"Feet." She said as she sent a small zap to Shadow. She was starting to feel aroused, but a part of her was still scared.

As shadow smiled and put his feet at the back of Smashers throat and spread Sanja legs and line himself up with her vagina and thrusted into her quick and fast as his feet started to slip down Smashers throat as he gave her a passionate hug and both of them stared up watching as Shadow slowly dragged both of them down the throat until both of them could barely see any light and with one the powerful gulp both of them were on a very tight way down smashes throat with Shadow tilted all the way into Sanja as he is licked and caressed all over her trying to make her focus on all the pleasure she was feeling.

Sanja clamped her legs around Shadow's dick and let him focus on taking them deeper. She tried to focus on the pleasure, but she could be caught glancing at her surroundings from time to time.

As Shadow leaned in and whispered into her ear, are you afraid my little wife, he said as he rubbed her ears trying to calm her down, tell me what you're afraid of, he said as the throat muscles post around them and they could hear Smashers heart-thumping almost in their ears as they slid further down his throat.

"I am a little and I think I am scared of the possible death at the end of this trip. I know that it is also at the end of life, but I never think it will happen in a painful way. I think that is a very big part of the fear. Thankfully, I have a mate that I can trust to not let me die." Sanja said as she rested her head against Shadow's chest and tried to hear his heartbeat. She knew that it would sound similar to Smasher's, but she believed that there was a different rhythm for everyone. A romantic thought and she knew it.

As the two of them finally entered into the stomach where they expected to smell a horrible foul odor they actually smelled sweet and minty flavor permanating the area as they could easily see the red blushy walls constrict around them as they could feel the fur tingle inside the acid soup.

As Shadow laughed and let Sanja listen to Shadows calm heartbeat soothe her as he kept on thrusting into her, you know a lot of people are scared of dying but I can make it so that you never have to fear it again, Jirachi can grant 3 wishes, but for now try to change your fear into excitement this is a trip that only a few ever come back from this could be a once-in-a-lifetime pleasure for you or if you get the idea to like it we can make this a regular thing, think about it sneaking me and yourself through enemy basis inside a Pokemon stomach and as soon as we want to get out all you have to do is just give them a firm touch and then they go bye bye and we come out, my sexy wife. Shadow said in a loving tone.

"I will think about it. I don't think anyone will be expecting it. We aren't in the human world were there is a legend about an army hiding in a giant wooden horse that was handed to their enemies." Sanja said as she enjoyed everything that Shadow was doing.

As the two of them felt their skin start to tingle as Shadow lade down Sanja for her upper half with the only part of her out of the fluid as he thrusted into her sending a small bit of acid into her womb and onto his dick causing both of them pain and pleasure at the same time what he smiled at, oh yes that would definitely be a interesting way how to infiltrate a base but now that will loan inside the stomach I want to ask you are you angry with me that I tricked you out of your first child and stole your morality, Shadow says as he licks Sanja across the cheeks sending an electrical current making them both filled with pleasure.

Sanja shivered from the mix of pain and pleasure. "I'm not mad about the child, but I will say taking away my morality was a dirty trick. Thankfully it helped me lose the weak part of me that was holding me back from so many good things." She said as she moved her arms to massage Shadow's cheeks.

I know but I needed a way to make sure that you wouldn't turn on me by getting so emotional that I stole your child and ask snow to try and erase my memories and said your son free by doing so, I made sure that you would be loyal to our deal and look at us now I returned everything I took from you and even gave you back all that you lost, sparks couldn't it have done that for you and after we're done playing around in this belly I want you to escort static in claiming his sister and afterwards will head to the psychic region and start having fun with your former family members are you okay with that my wife, Shadow says in a loving tone.

"My great grandpa has a bad rep and now I think I know a part of it. My mother is probably dead. Vula's family is nice, but I know she gets special treatment because she is a Vulpix and a true part of the bloodline. Then there were all of the rules. Most were there to keep everyone safe and happy, but I still got tired of them." Sanja said with a small frown as she thought about her family. The only ones she wanted to keep alive were her dad and Vula. The last one was because she made Sparks happy and because a part of her wanted to show her just how special she really was. A bit of sibling rivalry that use to be handled by playing a game against her.

Well she won't be the only one getting special treatment now now it's your turn to be the one in charge, if I remember correctly your family's bloodline is spaced off a human's well I'm human and my blood line is going to start with you so why don't you show them who's in charge of the family now not only that I have the power of a legendary Pokemon so I'm a legendary human, Shadow said with a happy smile as he massages over Sanja breast as more tingling feeling start to course through their body making them feel some pain and it's getting harder to focus until Shadow opens a ring and reaches in and shivers for a few seconds as his body gets to become more firmer before he opens a second ring and puts the same hand through it and pulls out a red soul gem, Open Up sweetie it's time for a little snack and you don't need to worry about your family I would never ask you to hurt them unless you wanted to but I just wanted to you to think of something before you decide how would you like do you have all your family members as your very own jewelry something to put on and wear with you at all time to know your family is always near by and the pleasure of what you did to them and if there's anyone special in your family I'm sure they would love to Bow their head to you and become your little toy how does that sound my love, to have the power over your family instead of them bossing you around. says in a sexy whisper as he puts the red soul gem towards her mouth.

"It sounds as good as you feel in me." Sanja said before she licked the red soul gem.

As Sanja started to lick at the fire type Soul Gym she could taste a warm passionate feeling coming from it wood tasted very good and arousing to her.

Now I want you to crush the skull gym in your mouth when I tell you to because I want you to feel a double dose of pleasure as I give you a taste of your soul back, as shuttle thrust in quicker boring more acid into Sanja and she could feel her skin start to melt but the mixture of pain and pleasure started to Cloud her mind with overwhelming Bliss.

Sanja gave a nod as she tried to focus on Shadow's words. Her tongue wrapped around the gem and brought it into her mouth, but she didn't crush it.

as Shadow thrusted faster into Sanja until he Hilton himself all the way into her and whispered into your ear, cum for me my little wife and feel all the pleasure I can give you and let yourself be free from any connection that would hold you back from feeling this all the time, Shadow said in a sexy whisper.

Sanja let herself cum as she held onto the gem with her tongue. She did as Shadow had requested, but still kept herself from giving into all of the pleasure. She didn't want to do that and miss his order to crush the gem that was in her mouth.

Now darling crush it and feel yourself slip into Bliss that no one else could do for you, Shadow said as he brought one of her ears into his mouth and bit hard enough to make it bleed as he kept on thrusting in and out of her still cum her soul into her.

Sanja crushed the gem and let the pleasure overtake her. In that moment there was nothing but herself, Shadow, and what she was feeling.

As Shadow smiled at the goofy look that Sanja was giving off as she was giving in to her multiple orgasm Bliss for receiving Two Souls from below and above mixing together in core an absolute pleasure, when you come down from your orgasm we should head out but first how was your first taste about being eaten with me as your lifeline. Shadow said in a loving tone.

"Wonderful. I think you could drop me in the acid and let me die, and I wouldn't be able to react properly." Sanja said with complete trust that Shadow wasn't going to do that. She then tried to calm down enough to focus on getting out with her mate.

As Shadow laughed, maybe next time or we could have sex right next to an active volcano, or we could go outside without any of our psychic powers and see how long it takes before we run out of air while having sex just to test how durable are bodies are and to play with our lives in ways that no one else could because you know I would always be there to keep what belongs to me safe, as shadow lift up Sanja chin and gives her a kiss on the mouth, before we get out of here I want to ask will you be mine will you let all of the world Parish at your feet to Stand By Me will you bend and break all your family members and offer their souls to me with the absolute Trust that I would never hurt you in a way that would break you will you let me take you on Adventure that no one would ever try go where no one ever should and break any law just for you can feel the pleasure of doing something taboo and knowing that I'm here with you and always going to support you are you, are you willing to swear yourself to this my love. Shadow says in a sexy whisper.

"I think I want to try the whole thing of going outside before we try a volcano. As for swearing to you... I am willing and I do." Sanja said with a smile that said she was all his.

Then I pronounce the two of us king and queen of this world you may kiss your king my princess, Shadow said in a sexy whisper.

Sanja kissed him with tears of joy in her eyes. There were only two that called her princess and they were her dad and Cain. Although, he called both of his great granddaughters princess.

Come on highness we have to get ready for are work ever going to rule this planet, Shadow said in a loving tone, Oh and when we take smashes soul gems I want you to make sure that Han'ya and static are watching and I want you to get him erect with myself I'm going to explain to the two of them what happens when you darken a soul gem will holding Han'ya soul gem near my dick don't worry my love I'm not going to use it just tease her with it make her worried a bit but I want you to feed Smashers Soul Gems to me and static maybe then you'll like the experience afterwards we're going to give him the fighting soul gem and head off to his sister with that he should be able to get her pregnant pretty easily and if he's a good boy I might let him keep his first letter with her as his children. Shadow says in a loving tone as he massages his wife's back while he starts to open a hoopa ring in front of them.

"I can do that, and I am glad you are just going to scare Han'ya. Hikoki got the same treatment as me while he was a child, but I think aunt made it obvious that he was her child in her eyes. Something I wasn't always sure of with Sinopa." Sanja said with a frown as she let Shadow focus on the ring.

Well maybe you would like to enjoy crushing her soul gem for mistreating you so poorly, but you don't need to worry I made you a promise Han'ya and all of your family members souls are yours to do with as you please from either sending them down my dick crushing them and making them screaming horror of what is going to happen to them from turning them into your little toys to play with on a daily basis that is all yours to choose from to show them who they should have been treating more kindly to and if I remember correctly you had a special item given to you by your father we can go and get that back if you like, Shadow said in a loving tone as he finally opened the ring that showed the outside world, come on my wife time for us to start our Conquest.

Sanja gave a nod and decided to worry about what she was going to do to each of the members of her family.

As shadow held Sanja hand and walked her out of smash her stomach who still remained on the ground the way they left him but look a lot more sicker than before, okay static and Han'ya I want you two to stand in front of me we have things to discuss about some special perks you two might get and some penalties that might come to you if you cause us trouble, as Shadow holds up a black soul gem, Han'ya do you want to make a guess what this is. Shadow asked with an evil tone in his voice.

"That is my soul gem." Han'ya said in a weary tone as she moved to stand in front of Shadow and Sanja. She didn't think she had done something to have Shadow do something to it, but she could be wrong.

Static was able to feel better a bit after laying back but seeing the two return from Smasher he did sit up to note he was called on. The Pikachu blinks but looks to Han'ya and Shadow as he had a feeling that Shadow is going to make an example out of Han'ya. His eyes on the newly wedded duo.

Static tell me did you know that Han'ya soul gem was outside of her body this whole time? And you're a smart Pokemon can you tell me if there's any side effects that are visible right now for me removing it from her, Shadow ask in a sweet tone.

blinking a bit, realizing a bit as his ears spark from him thinking intensely enough. "You're proving a point that to a degree that she is not truly harmed because you removed her dark type element which probably was originally a part of her right? And to be honest I wasn't sure if you were willing to keep her dark typing because she'd be clear of psychic checking unless you had enough sway to do so."

That's correct for the most part you see you can remove someone's Elemental type from their body as long as you put a different one inside before their body liquefies, how you were so adamant that you didn't want your little Pichu Soul removed makes me think you don't know what happens when you remove a pokemon soul from their body, that understandable given that you're human and she isn't part of the corrupted Army so she wouldn't know this so, let's see which one of you two is smarter can you make tell me all the possibilities given to us by the ability to remove someone's soul from their body, and all the negative that could happen, Shadow says in an educational tone, honey do you mind getting me ready for the next part, Shadow says two Sanja with a loving look.

Static's ears spark up a bit more as he was processing it. "Countless types that can be combined into one body but I can guess there's some restriction that there is to being linked...such as certain moves can either be obtained or removed due to exchanging elemental gems. At least I'm not feeling...as bad but considering that there's mono types of Pokes you can understand why I'm more weary of such things. Especially when we aren't usually able to gain a type through normal means like a Charmander getting flight in their final evolution." He had to be glad that something made some sense as far as he can tell but at least it did hinder the worry of having a multiple personality conflict if having a soul gem that isn't a part of the natural elements gained through evolutions.

Sanja gave a nod to Shadow and moved to start getting Shadow ready. She started to give him a handjob and used her psychic powers to massage Shadow's tail. Han'ya shook her head. She was honestly didn't like the possibilities that were lurking in her head. Nor, was she a big fan of the public display. Then again she had always been the type to believe that such acts should be done in private.

"You do have a point, but I haven't hear of any cases where the soul from the gems have spoken to the ones that swallowed them. Just of one speaking through a lifeless doll named Pathos. The new type can change the effects of some moves, but not what moves you can learn. At least not when it is not gained naturally. I'm not sure how a CWP is made, but they are called soulless Pokemon. Because of this, I wouldn't be surprised if you can make one by breaking someone's gem. Unless the CWP eats the gem, then the soul is gone." Han'ya said as she carefully watched Shadow and Sanja.

Bravo bravo, as Shadow started to clap, that's pretty good for both of you static at best a Pokemon can only hold two souls in them, if you tried to put a third so in someone it forces one of the first two out, and yes you can learn a new move by swapping types but that's few in between and only some special moves, and Han'ya good job you were able to guess one of the three ways to make a CWP, as shadow hummed in approval when his dick was fully aroused and standing proud he started to rub Han'ya soul gem on his dick pleasuring himself with it, Sanja honey dear did I Smash Your Soul Gem to turn you into this lovely tool of Destruction for me. Shadow says in a purr.

"No, I was about to do it by accident, but you saved my gem and later on you darkened it by having it near your balls and masturbating against it. Doing so drew a part of my soul into you and now it is trapped in you balls." Sanja said as she watched Han'ya who looked like she wanted to quickly snatch her gem from Shadow.

he had for once not had to want to adjust where his glasses were as he was feeling that worked to comfort him and also confirmed something that he wasn't wanting to know. A Pokemon without a type is like a Pokemon without a soul...and probably a reason to at least find a reason to get a gem to safeguard from being destroyed or becoming CWP ...and then he did a double take. "W-wait? I'm not sure if that's a kink or something a Pokemon under this condition is likely to do but DID I hear you say that you dimmed her gem...by getting off against it? If it's just you... then I got to hope NEVER to interrupt personal time."

HAhaha Oh honey that was evil! as Shadow started to laugh and pull out a fire soul gem out of his bag, Han'ya you were a good pet by not trying to take your soul gem back when Sanja was teasing you see your soul gem is still fine, honey can you bring me Smashers soul gems and here give him this fire one for his temporary. Shadow said evil tone with a evil smile on his face.

As Smasher pulled and yang trying to free his arms and legs trying to get away from the two of them knowing what was about to happen to him.

Static took the time to get back as he knew this is the largest Pokemon in the room and might make as much a mess as he tried to keep his distance for what might be happening soon.

His head shaking as now he got things he didn't want in his head.

"Trust me it was tempting." Han'ya said with a shiver as a part of her wanted to look away from what was going to happen to Smasher. Sanja gave a nod and took the fire gem from Shadow.

Okay I want you to to watch what a CWP can do if they touch you, honey make sure you get both his soul gems and throw that one into his mouth afterwards he won't keep it for long. Shadow says with a smile staring at the two not caring what Smasher is doing behind him.

Static gulps a bit as he saw him at least now keeping from getting into a mess as he looks on...though he had a worry there.

Sanja gave a nod as she got ready to extract her first set of soul gems. She walked over to Smasher and placed a hand on him as she let her ability to turn almost anyone into gems flow through her. as soon as she touched him his skin started to turn black from the point of contact and spread out, he screamed in pain and with an evil smile Sanja pushed her hand in and started to pull out both of his soul gems once he had both of them, she shoved the fire gem in his mouth, and let go of it, and stopped using her powers as a CWP.(T) There you go, my first extracted gems.(T) Sanja mentally said to Shadow as she had Smasher's gems float over to him.

'Okay, I am so glad she didn't chose to that power on me. At least I think it was her choice. She seams to be in more control of herself then any CWP I have seen. Then again, she is the first one I have really gotten a chance to know.' Han'ya thought with a shiver while the color seamed to drain from her.

Oh thank you honey, but I just realized it would be rude of me to not share don't you think there are two of them, as Shadow walked with the ground and rock soul gems in his hand over to static with his erection still pointing out and stood right in front of static, static by what I heard you use up a lot of your energy pleasuring your assistant and one of Sanja trainers and you seem to have a problem with me extracting people Souls so I'll let you be a kind person and help Smasher if you want to otherwise he might suffer more, I want you to stroke yourself off and pleasure yourself until you're fully erect in front of all of us can you do that for me little brother, Shadow said in a pleasure tone.

Static looks to him. "I see you got a plan. Can I at least hear it?" He had at least to ask... and while he was starting to feel some kind of control on his emotions it was true he wasn't at his full charge as he took a moment to focus... getting images of girls he has ran into on the way...at least the nicer ones as he was thinking of the Emolga, Zuka, Pachirsu... It was working as he was starting to feel his body stirr again..

As Shadow puts the rock soul gem at the tip of his dick and everyone can start to see it shake violently, as Smasher screams out in bloody murder for someone to stop him, as the brown Soul Gem starts to drain away turning it completely black after a few minutes during this time Shadows balls and dick grew in length and girth as Shadows balls inflated more making them look like they were the sizes of apples, Han'ya, static what I just did was absorb his soul and place it into my dick to increase my fertility as you can see he is perfectly fine now I have three choices to turn him into a CWP I could have made him cum out his soul after I dominated him that would turn him into a Mindless obedient slave CWP I could have smashed his soul gem what would turn him into a rampaging CWP what no one could control but what I just did was suck out the soul in his gem now if I feed it back to him he will turn into a CWP with a will and conscious of his own what I can manipulate and change him into whatever I want, for Sanja I gave her the simple command of serve me and that's it I have not done anything else to her all you have seen her do are her choices isn't that right sweetie,

shadow says in a loving tone as he looks at Sanja, now don't get me wrong she can turn into a horrible monster who could suck out the soles of everyone around her and destroy a whole entire country by herself if I don't do something to her every 12 hours she needs to eat a soul gem within that time line or who ever sucked out her soul has to return a bit of it by cuming inside her since she was a psychic type with only one soul gem, as Shadow rubs his balls, her soul is in here fertilizing me and making it more possible for me to get more girls pregnant the two kids over there of my bloodline from her they were given birth by her soul, and static since you asked I'm planning to make you more fertile by using his soul gem and giving it to you that means you will have the choice to let a soul gem get eaten by him to make him stable or to have sex with him your choice. Shadow says with a smile on his face as he walks closer and starts to stroke static.

Sanja gave a nod while Han'ya looked at Static. A part of her didn't want him to do what Shadow had asked, but another part of her wanted him to do it and keep Smasher out of Shadow's hands.

The chu had to be red and white as he heard the idea...and it was eye twitching a bit. BUT...this is something the mon knew he had to make a choice and Shadow can tell what Static could do...especially if it worked. Han'ya can see the chu take a breath on the hard choice as he was taking a time to draw the power to him. 'merci' he did think to himself as he worked the gemstone against himself moaning as he kept it up a bit before his eyes faded a bit as his mind sent him into a dreamland again.[]The Pikachu blinks a bit as he as surprised he is in a wrestling ring. His eyes scanning fast before hearing the Pikachu call out. His eyes wide before he rolled out of the way as he evaded the Pikachu jumping and almost caught him as he saw this is a female Pikachu wearing of course..the Libre attire though his own is a bit different...as he can see and guess he is wearing a cape and heroic white with red highlights. "Chu going down Brother. You'll be a mess by the time I'm through." Static had to be fast, surprised of his own speed as he was able to take her down though now his realization kicked in... as she struggled he was getting so aroused and it was starting to make the two moan and he started to thrust at her...wanting... to punish her for trying to screw him over...[] Static came back to reality as he was feeling...that his bod started to lose control and act on it's own.

As Shadow tried his damnedest not to laugh as he placed the ground type Soul gem very close to Statics tip will stroking him off to full length, now little brother you can pin your little sister to the mat in your wrestling match later I need you to focus now but I guarantee you we're going to a corrupted army base in the fighting region and you and your sister are going to definitely have that match ending up with one of you pinned to the ground and something shoves up the loser, Shadow said with a smile on his face as he transmitted what he saw to both Sanja and Han'ya, now make your choice my little brother because it seems like you're corruption is really dying for you to take your sister.

'I wanted Shadow to be able to control Smasher, well, he is still going to be a CWP.' Sanja thought with an evil smile while Han'ya shook her head. She knew that incest was allowed in the Corrupted Army, but she still didn't like it.

The chu nods a bit and focused...being sure the gem is drained before he sighs... "Can I at least keep my ...'fade outs' to myself?" He at least asked as he went to at least take the moment to feed the gem to the tormented Rhyperior and watched him take it...this is clearly getting to his head with all this corruption getting into a submental level...And to think he wanted to face his sister as his true self without being under corruption influence.

As shadow walked over and picked the soul gem out of Statics hand before he could feed it to Smasher, little brother I just wanted you to drain his soul I never said I was going to give you control over him, and to answer your question if your fade outs are that hilarious "NO!", as Shadow leans in and Whispers loud enough for everyone to hear but still in a sexy tone, anyways your sister should get some pleasure while she's here why not give her some of these fantasies that you had about her, as shadow forces the darkened rock type into Smashers mouth what he immediately cost and Twitches around trying to spit it out before it becomes part of him unfortunately for him shadow was not letting up and forced it into him, now Smasher when that takes effect you'll become a CWP and you'll have to beg one of us, me or him to have sex with you or eat a soul gem what I forbid you to do unless one of us tell you you can, Shadow says in a evil tone, as shadow walked over to Zuka and holds her mouth open with the darkened ground Soul Gym in his hand, as she willingly keeps her mouth open ready to accept anything that's give it to her, now static if I feed her this corrupted soul gem with her soul still intact she would gain the power of the CWP and be fully under your control if you properly trained her she could be as strong as my wife and if you get lucky she can become stronger than me and my wife she could become a weapon that could be used against me to save yourself and your sister and even Han'ya down the road but the process is permanent, I asked you right here now to make a choice will you turn her into your weapon or will you try to keep her pure, Shadow says with a happy smile on its face holding the soul gem above Zuka opened mouth.

Han'ya looked down as she realized that the best choice might be sacrificing Zuka and turning her into a CWP. A choice she was glad she didn't have to make. Sanja on the other hand, had no regrets about thinking that Static should turn Zuka into a CWP.

Static glared to Shadow...this was a big step...his own moral getting fought on...but he did close his eyes to sigh and reforcus "... Zuka... I'll see you when the change is over..."(T) I'm sorry that I couldn't do much for you but know you're still my assistant.(T)

as Zuka smile happily and said, it's okay master this is The Logical choice isn't it I'll become your CWP to keep you safe, she says it a happy tone as he opens her mouth to accept the soul gem into her.

As Shadow started to pet her head, you are one loyal assistant all it took for him to throw your soul away and completely ruin you with a little bit of logic to condemn your soul to Oblivion and turn you into a CWP for him to use and throw away when you're no longer of any use, has Shadow started to lower the soul gem down towards her mouth smiling the whole time, don't worry little one the next thing I'm going to convince him to do is to turn his sister into that, as they look at Sanja old body, because if it takes a little bit of logic to throw you away like you were nothing I'm sure it can work on him one more time to convince him to turn his sister into a Mindless breeding machine that can only pop out children and completely destroys her body and mind in the process to form an army for my cause to save this world, Shadow says in a happy tone as the soul gem is about to touch her tongue before shadow moves to soul gem right in front of Zuka and blast it with a whole bunch of electricity shattering it and destroying it right in front of everyone,

as Shadows smile disappeared and he walked away from Zuka towards static, when me and Sparks where one yourLBB would have fought me for days to even consider an option like that you gave it in seconds you didn't even try to fight for her and no one else here was going to help you, Han'ya chose to sacrifice her, my wife didn't care one bit, but here's the piece of information I didn't give you before you make that choice again you should ask Han'ya why Ghost Pokemon dark Pokemon and ice Pokemon are hated nowadays, here's a hint it's because idiots like you who thought they were smart try to control Power that they were not ready for and when it got out of their control many live we're lost because of it I'm not upset with you but I want you to realize that that was a choice that I made to my wife but before I gave her that choice because I willingly asked her to send her own soul down into my balls I put for other items on her to control her just in case I couldn't control what would happen if I did that to her and I had the power of hoopa in case I needed to make a quick Escape if she turned out to be something I couldn't control or stop,

to my happy surprise she's in control and she's stable and since he had a mind of her own before I did that to her she is in control, a worthless toy who has only lived to obey would have turned on you second someone higher rank than you ordered her she's not loyal to you she loyal to the Army and if they figured that out they could have used her on us instead of the other way around, that was the difference between us I think about my actions before I do them if you did, you and your sister might not be here you would have sent some dumbass rookies or some testers instead of yourself when you activated your watches, Shadow said in a cold tone.

"If you think it's an easy choice when your in my position then let me know." said as he looked down. "The thing is me and my sis did this without our family knowing of it. I promised Millie to help her in it...and in a way I didn't want to have her end up in trouble. The thing was if it wasn't for me looking out for her then we wouldn't be here...and sure call me an idiot... but rather a soul that tries to think in the worst than someone than someone that goes by instinct alone and calls it luck when they endanger the lives of people beyond themselves. I admit that I probably made a bad choice but when it is looking like an option is about then it would be at least understandable of where one could be. Especially when one doesn't have full knowledge of everything." the chu honestly was feeling broken but then again Shadow likely delighted in seeing the chu crack...with sanity in him looking like a shatered glass.

Han'ya breathed a sigh of relief, but had a small frown on her face. Shadow had been right about how Dark Pokemon became feared and about the fact that she wasn't going to stop Zuka from being sacrificed. However, no one had asked about how she felt over it. Sanja showed no sign of her thoughts, but had wished that Han'ya did have a way to get back to Sparks and help him. A thought that she was keeping quite and in the back of her mind.

As Shadow walked over and poked static in the head and that right there is your first lesson, I don't care if you're cruel or kind or weak or strong but your first thing you should do is asked questions instead of assuming you know what's going to happen you gave up on your assistant before you could even get all the information you needed to know I told you already that I am cold and calculating I try to get as much information as I possibly can before I make a move, the reason why you two are here is because you didn't properly test your equipment before you think it on yourself that's risky in more than one way and because of it you killed your human body and prevented yourself from ever going home if mew did not bring us to this world what do you think would happen to you if you couldn't log on to our signature that device to use you should be careful around it and try to figure out what it can do and tested on something that won't get you killed if you mess up, you're a scientist I'm a soldier it should be obvious to you to ask questions and never accept the world as it is I don't want you shattered I want you to realize that you'd ever bought her to ask you assumed pulling out someone's Soul would be a bad thing now I've shown you the good and the bad I hope this is a lesson that you'll take to heart and you'll learn from Pokemon need to be ruled over because they're either too weak or too naive to do with them self that's why they need to be put in a cage and protected if I strip away some of their freedom they'll hate me but they'll be safe, Shadow says in a professional tone.

'That is one way to put it.' Han'ya thought with a shake of her head. She wanted to say that was the way a tyrant thinks, but figured it was best to not voice this opinion. Sanja just stayed quite as she waited to see how Static would react to the one speech that she didn't like.

Static looks to him. "Then...that should have been something I should have been more forceful on then." As Shadow looks to him. "My sis didn't want someone to know of what was her dream and I helped her in that...and I was willing to go with her to be sure she wasn't hurt if I could help it." It's clear there was a guilt of two kinds with him...one for testing...but the other was to his own sis and how he let her lead the operation...but he at least wasn't going to let it haunt him if he can get to his sis...but he gave a look at Shadow as if he said something that sounded almost like a soul that was a part of Unova...Ghetsis...he read news bits of that guy and how similar he is to Shadow...it got him knowing to watch him carefully.

It's clear the chu can tell where Shadow is going with him...but if life was as easy to process as he put it then it would be true that the two would be safe. But it wasn't that the two wanted two test them...but had to out of a resource limit...one that he could only wish his sister took into account.

Han'ya you think me a tyrant you would technically be half right, do you realize how much power you Pokemon have do you realize how much the legendaries hold back from you, you have a Pokemon who could flood the world and a Pokemon who could dry up the Seas what's keeping them in check what's making sure they don't use their powers too much some wimpy common understanding that's it, the corrupted Army is correct the legendaries need to fall but I won't turn them into my life slaves, and I'm not going to be the one ruling that will be someone else's job, static as you gave Zuka permission to defend herself I give all my employees permission to betray me but not to sabotage me, I don't expect you to agree with everything I say and if you claim to be smart then prove it and stop being a coward ask questions vocalize your responses because if you keep your mouth shut your knowledge is useless my plan is simple step one get to Jirachi make a wish three simple wishes first I'm going to bring someone back from my world who can take over and rule this place a lot better than I can I am not a dictator and I don't care to be one I'm a soldier and that's it I don't know how to lead a nation I don't even know the first thing about it so that's not my job I'm not taking over the second wish is to have all the legendary Pokemon Soul chance removed from them and replaced with common ones that way the legendaries can't be as strong as they used to be and thirdly all those who are under the corrupted armies Banner to be destroyed by sending them somewhere where they cannot survive after that it's done the world will real back from what I did and that will be the point where we strike no more different countries no more difference types unify all of them under one flag and after that is done me and anyone who still wishes to follow me or going to disappear maybe on to another Battlefield maybe just having a vacation I don't know I haven't planned that out but that is my all-in goal, the problem is I don't know how to get there I chose an army to get me to Jirachi if you have a better plan tell me I'm playing the breed one can you inspire one, don't worry you will have time to think but first I'll give you a choice I can give you a little bit of a break or we can go and try to find your sister now, Shadow says in a firm tone.

Looks to him with a light grin "Funny, normally people like you ask souls like me to keep quiet so I'm honestly surprised." Static said that as it seems like some things still weren't easy but he at least felt a bit joyful knowing that someone was willing to let them speak. "And there's at least some ways you can at least need less fighters for your task if you think of a few things: Location, Time, and Resources. Something my sis nor I never had when proceeding with certain experiments without asking for it. If anything do you got that or are you going call Jirachi in the middle of a forest with whom you have by your side and all?" It was clearly a bit of humor but already can see Shadow having ideas too.

"I realize that we have more power then any human without weapons. I also know that the corruption takes away limiters that were put on us. This explains why corrupted Pokemon are so powerful. As for the legends, there are limits on them as well. Limits that very few know, but they exist." Han'ya said as she remembered the stories of the legends and what they could do. It took a lot to figure out anything that was hidden in them, but that was why she liked them.

Static I literally see no point in telling a scientist to shut up I'll be blunt with you if I come up with a plan it's mostly grab whatever I can and use it to its fullest to get the job done I needed knowledge so I joined the corrupted Army to figure out about this corruption and gain its strength I captured hoopa and took her soul gem so I can have teleportation power and her strength is there a better psychic type Pokemon I could have gotten maybe I'm not sure I didn't have time to do all the resource, I have 3 months before Jirachi wakes up I know he's in the fairy region but that's all I know about him, Han'ya I know some of the limitations they have the problem is do their limitations stop them from using their full powers or does it stop everyone from using their full power I did my research on Jirachi, Jirachi cannot Grant any wish for himself and has to grant wishes for others so tell me if I wish for everyone in the corrupted Army to be teleported to the Moon can you make a guess what's going to happen. Shadow says with an evil smile.'

It's a surprise for once he smirked to him. "if doing a global radius you'd need at least a full hour at most to be sure no member of the army is missing when sending to the desired planet. But the wish would be granted none the less." Which is oddly scary that the science child is able to get it. "Though with no air, unless there's someone that can exist without air or water, it'd be killing them with in the five minutes of their arrival."

"Ghost Pokemon can last without air, or water. They can even go without food or sleep... Well I should say that they do eat something, and that would be either the fear, or life force, of other Pokemon." Han'ya said as her mind shifted from one of her hobbies to remembering the fact that her grandfather is a Gengar and that was how she knew about the ins and out of that type. Granted, it also explained why her father was an only child. A question that many asked after seeing the hansom Absol that she looked up to.

"And that'd be one of the bigger issues...ghosts." The chu commented as he heard Han'ya...though did nod when she mentioned it.

Even if Ghost Pokemon to survive without air they wouldn't be able to survive without any food source no matter how fast they tried to swim back to little planet because they would be permanently stuck out there never to return, but I was just giving an example trying to show you how far one Legendary Pokemons power is and why they need to be stripped of it legendary Pokemon are way too powerful and they need someone to monitor them someone to rule over them without they're going too far with their power but this could be a talk for later I'm sure someone's eager to see his sister and if he does a good job at recruiting her I'll make sure the first litter that he has with her we'll stay out of the army and can be raised by both of them as their own children, so come on little brother time to knock up your sister, Shadow says with a smile.

chuckle blush as he sighs...knowing it's about to be show time. He goes to get his stealth suit on. "I at least tried to not be like this when I met her... seems like that's a bust." as Shadow likely knew what he means... if anything it is kind of funny that he is wanting to not control her but it's clear that might not be the case if things go wild.

"Can I assume that our two kids will be left here while we go looking for her?" Sanja asked, because she didn't want her kids to get hurt, but she also didn't want to spend much time away from them.

Yes will be leaving our two kids here Han'ya will be watching over them, I'm sure she will do a good job at keeping them safe and if she has any problems she can contact us on this, as Shadow Hunter a black badge, and if you are a good girl right now and watch over the two of them and nothing bad happened I'll give you your first reward, Shadow says with a smile.

"That will work." Sanja said with a smile and Han'ya gave a nod of acceptance. She had not been a mother before, but she had helped many kids at her dad's clinic before she had helped to create Team Steam. The parents of those kids had even given her tips when they found out she had a mate.

looking to the others at least gave him a bit of a smile, knowing they are thinking of the kids as he had to do one last check...setting his watch to radar mode to find his sister's distance. He their watches were set to find each other if one is lost. Funny that now he can use it to find his sister too...at least if she is wearing her own. No telling what if that is false.

Okay static me and Sanja are going to play a little bit in your mind right now to find out where your sister was last then the two of us are going to use our powers together to go and pick her up with you you're missing is I want you to sneak into her room without anyone seeing you if you can do that, me and Sanja will let you keep your first litter with her and will let you take her as gently as you want but do note you will still be taking her virginity but me and Sanja we'll keep her asleep while you're doing it so she won't feel the pain, come on honey I need your help to see where exactly his sister is and your help to give me the power I need to teleport us all there.

Static focused a bit as his mind got the coordinates, and despite the distance Sanja and Shadow can see it is in a not to dangerous place but one that probably makes sense if recovering. The Dragon land's hospital.

Sanja gave a nod as she sent her mental clone into Static. 'Ah, you made it easy for us to view the location.' She thought as her clone gave her the info. While this was happening, she mentally told Rose and Ishkur that Han'ya would be watching over them. They were not to hurt her, and Ishkur was not to rape her. While this happened, Han'ya went over to Satoshi and made sure he knew that she was going to be babysitting for a bit. She knew she wasn't his master, but she still trusted him to look after Sanja's old body and Eve.

Oh and Han'ya you see that other a Emolga, pointing at the one at the door who looks needy, let it have sex with Sanja old body then it's going to be your assistant it's was just born so you'll need to take some time in training him properly but he'll be your living shield and your assistant you can't have the others have sex with him or have him pick up stuff for you or even defend you in a fight I don't really care, as Shadow walked over to Sanja and gave her a deep and passionate kiss,(T) okay honey use Snow's power now and send all of it to me for I can open the gate to that last location it should be night time over there now,(T) Shadow said mentally.

Sanja gave a nod as she remembered Snow's power. "Snow, I know you are safe and I ask for your help." She said in a tone that made it sound like she was praying. As she did this, she activated the power boost that Snow had given her, but sent the power to Shadow and made sure it made his skills with the Hoopa rings stronger. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but figured that it would get the job done.

While this was being done, Han'ya gave a nod and guided the Emolga over to Sanja's old body. She knew he was a child, and didn't like that she was going to let him do this, but he was to help her after the act that she now guessed most corrupted born Pokemon had to do to live. It was the only idea that made sense to her and explained why the two she was baby setting had been played with.

As a blue V Mark showed up on Sanja tale and a surge of power coerced up her body and into shadow, shadow immediately opened a hoopa ring what was not gold but read this time, okay you to get in this is taking a lot more power than I would like to say I'm used to, oh and Han'ya it seems corrupted Pokemon get very aggressive if they cannot let off some of their Steam either through violence or sex so unless you want to be turned into a punching bag but I highly doubt or turn your patients into one having them have sex is a lot easier, Shadow explained to Han'ya as he was focusing on the ring.

Static blinks. "Makes me worry on the distance your covering." as he rushed in fast...focusing carefully.

Han'ya gave a nod and remembered that she had been slowly feeling the need rise to do such things. What she had done to Feraligatr had been quite satisfying and she figured that she could wait for Shadow to return from the trip. However, the kids, and her assistant was a whole other story, and she would make sure they got what they needed. For now, that was letting her assistant have sex with Sanja's old body. Next would probably be to let Rose and Ishkur enjoy each other, or her assistant. While Han'ya thought about this, Sanja went through the portal.

Right before shadow jump through the portal He also mentioned to Han'ya not to let any of them be dominant with her if they do actually have sex with her or her eyes are going to start turning green and she will become their personal sex slave, he says with a smile and mentions how many babysitters fell to That Trick before jumping for the portal before it closes.

Han'ya gave a determined nod that she was sure Shadow hadn't seen, but it had been normal for her to acknowledge any orders that someone gave her. This didn't mean she would always obey, but she wouldn't make someone feel like the were being ignored.

* * *

#025 Pikachu name Shadow and Male

Age 3 days

Type Electric/Psychic.

Abilities:Lightning Rod

Height: 1'8" Weight 13.2lbs 6kg

LV 45

Hit Points 1600

STR: 20/20,x8=160=800

DEX: 5/20,Bx8=40=100%

CON: 20/20,x8=160x10=1600

INT: 15/20,x8=120=24

WIS: 5/20,x8=40

CHA: 10/20,x8=80%

Corruption levels: 99/100

Attack Moves Electric/Psychic: Hyperspace Hole, Volt Switch, Rest, Zap Cannon, Thunder. Attack Moves: Thunder Punch, Sleep Talk, Laser Focus, Endure, Reversal.

Background: Spark's other half born on the battlefield Sparks learned how to survive no matter what situation he's in and that's all thanks to Black who was redeemed to shadow shadow doesn't take no as an answer and will pretty much be blunt on what he's going to do to the people around him not caring how they feel about it, Shadows worst traits are his silver tongue and his commanding presence, things to watch out for our upsetting him by changing a plan amid progress or boring him.

* * *

#587 Emolga and Name and sex Female

Age ?

Type Electric/Darken Psychic.

Abilities: Static

Height 1'04" 0.4m

Weight 11.0lbs 5kg

LV45

HP 1000

STR 03/20,x5=15=75

DEX 07/20,Dx5=35=100%

DEX 08/20,B=40%

CON 20/20,x5=100=1000

INT 15/20,x5=75= 15

WIS 15/20,x5=75=

CHA 15/20,x5=75=75%

Corruption levels 099/100

* * *

#025 Pikachu and Miles Power and Male

Age 14

Type Electric

Abilities:Lightning Rod

Height: 1'8"

Weight: 13lbs (trying to lay off the snacks during brainstorms.)

LV 27

Hit Points 300

STR 10/20,x3=30=150

DEX 10/20,Dx3=300=100%

CON 10/20,x3=30=300

INT 15/20,x3=45=9

WIS 15/20,x3=45= Rare knowledge

CHA 15/20,x3=45=45%

Corruption levels 099/100

Attack Moves Electric: Discharge, Thunder, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Substitute X3 100% X7 25%.

Attack Moves: Agility, Surf, Iron Tail, Shadow Sneak, Magnet Rise/Fly.

History And background and characteristics and is he a virgin or has he had sex before

Just arrived don't have moved yet need to ask for some training first.

Strength: Intelligence, Technology repair

Weakness: Battle Experience, Confidence, Overthinking

Fears: Soul tampering, losing family and those that are in his care.

#172 Pichu and Zuka and Female

Age 6

Type Electric

Abilities: Static

Height 1'00" 0.3m

Weight 4.4lbs 2kg

LV 1

HP 50

STR 05/20,

DEX 05/20,B

CON 05/20,

INT 05/20,

WIS 05/20,

CHA 05/20

Corruption levels 000/100


End file.
